


Как научиться ездить на мотоцикле

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Undead, London, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Motorcycles, Mystery, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Resurrection, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Strong Language, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус Малфой вернул в мир живых Сириуса Блэка. Случайно.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Harry Potter 2020: ББ-квест (макси)





	Как научиться ездить на мотоцикле

**Глава 1. Случайность и последствия**

Люциус совершенно определенно планировал не это. Древний ритуал из припрятанной от авроров книги по некромантии, которую он нашел в немногих оставшихся от Темного лорда вещах, должен был на короткий миг привести к нему духа. Причем духа совершенно другого человека.

И он никак не ожидал, что когда дым рассеется, перед ним окажется сидящий на земле Сириус Блэк, причем во плоти. Совершенно голый Сириус Блэк. Худой, злой и грязный, будто припорошенный пылью.

— Малфой?.. — с узнаванием в глазах Блэка полыхнула ярость.

Он вскочил одним движением. Люциус и сделать ничего не успел, даже вскинуть палочку, как тот налетел на него и с размаху засадил в глаз. Голова взорвалась такой болью, что Люциус осел на землю, палочка выпала из руки, а Блэк навалился сверху и начал душить. Пальцы у него были ледяными, но крепкими. Люциус попытался оторвать казавшимися стальными руки, захрипел, задергался, а потом вдруг услышал громкий хлопок, и еще один, потом он перестал считать. Блэк вдруг обмяк и рухнул прямо на него, уткнувшись носом в щеку.

— Люциус Малфой, вы арестованы… — говоривший сбился.

Бухнула вспышка колдокамеры, и Люциус прикрыл глаза.

Он вляпался, определенно снова вляпался, и, наверное, даже можно было счесть удачей, что в результате ритуала появился именно Сириус Блэк, а не тот, кого он хотел вызвать изначально.

***

Несмотря на всю неоднозначность ситуации, палочку — Блэк ее, к счастью, не сломал — у него отобрали; и арестовали как минимум на сутки до выяснения всех обстоятельств. На все его возражения ответ был один — «По приговору любое применение Темной магии должно привести вас в Азкабан. Так что сиди и не рыпайся».

В авроратских камерах все равно долго не сидели. Считалось, что это не слишком безопасно для мирных граждан. С допросом, впрочем, что-то не торопились, и Люциус мог пока в спокойной обстановке обдумать, что же он скажет. Не говорить же правду, в конце концов? Не настолько он идиот. Даже под Веритасерумом есть возможность схитрить и высказать полуправду, особенно если сам в нее искренне веришь.

Но надо признать: дела его были не очень хороши. Его взяли с поличным, почти что в ритуальном круге, с очевидно некромантическими записями и рядом с останками черного петуха. Пытаться уверить, что он случайно там оказался, — глупость. Так что нет.

Конечно, он рискнул преступить закон, вот только не из-за отчаянной попытки решить семейную проблему, а из каких-то других соображений. И естественно, он собирался поговорить именно с Сириусом Блэком. Какие могут быть сомнения?

Только вот о чем именно ему захотелось бы с ним поговорить, Люциус никак не мог придумать. За всю жизнь они разве что десятком фраз перебросились. И едва ли хоть одна из них была лишена оскорблений. Сириус Блэк всегда отличался хорошо подвешенным языком, впрочем, как и приятной внешностью. При других обстоятельствах Люциус мог бы даже по нему соскучиться… Может, даже действительно соскучился, если уж покопаться на дне собственных чувств. Хотя по фингалам он определенно не скучал — Люциус потрогал глаз, который так никто и не удосужился вылечить.

Нет, ну вот почему именно этот Блэк?! Люциус мысленно вспоминал описание этого проклятого ритуала… Он же не перепутал имя при чтении заклинания? Нет. Это исключено. Вообще все провел настолько идеально, насколько мог. Учитывая обстоятельства. Пусть использовал не место гибели, но подобрался к нему довольно близко. И, кстати, Сириус Блэк как раз совершенно точно умер не в Запретном лесу и даже не в Хогвартсе! Чертовщина какая-то…

Было там, конечно, примечание, что результат непредсказуем, если на откровенность вызывается дух живого человека. Люциус похолодел и вжался спиной в неровную стену камеры. Но он же сам видел тело. Чуть ли не лично выкопал могилу! Это просто невозможно! Боже… вот только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья!

Он просидел в камере весь вечер и всю ночь, порой забываясь чутким сном. Но к счастью, здесь его никто не беспокоил.

На допрос его привели только утром. Вместо законного завтрака.

Аврор Сэвидж ждал его за столом, толстая папка с делом перелистывалась под его взглядом сама.

— Садитесь, мистер Малфой, — холодно сказал он, поправляя на носу очки. — Хотите что-нибудь сказать, прежде чем мы начнем?

— Мое задержание незаконно, и, если вы сейчас же меня не отпустите, я подам жалобу. Мало того, вы нарушаете не так давно принятые нормы содержания под стражей. Хочу заметить, что мне не был предложен ни ужин, ни завтрак, то есть я не ел больше шестнадцати часов. Не позволили связаться с семьей, не предъявили обвинения в письменном виде…

— Это все?

— А вам мало?

Люциус опустился на стул. Сэвидж ему не нравился. Впрочем, ему вообще не нравились авроры, особенно если те пытались снова посадить его за решетку. Явно же специально следили за ним, все ждали, когда он ошибется… и вот, пожалуйста. Сам дал им козырь!

В Азкабан страшно не хотелось.

Папка открылась на очередном листе и замерла. Люциус даже со своего места мог видеть хорошо заметную печать Визенгамота.

— Так вот, мистер Малфой, я напомню о решении суда, которое было принято в вашем отношении не далее чем три месяца назад.

— Не стоит, я все отлично помню.

— Тогда основное. «Мистеру Малфою запрещено практиковать Темные искусства, читать и владеть книгами о них, участвовать в каких-либо мероприятиях и организациях, связанных с ними, на протяжении следующих пятидесяти лет. В случае нарушения условный срок будет заменен на реальный с учетом обстоятельств».

Срок был большим, и превращать в реальный его было бы смерти подобно. Тогда его спас отчасти Поттер, отчасти удачно сложившиеся обстоятельства, из-за которых, кроме проклятой метки, ему ничего предъявить не смогли.

— На что вы надеялись, мистер Малфой?

Тогда он надеялся, что древние ритуалы некромантии невозможно отследить. Для их проведения фактически не нужна была палочка. Они больше походили на «маггловскую магию», которую и магией-то считать было смешно. Если бы не отношение Лорда, Люциус и не помыслил бы заниматься такой ерундой. Но ерунда сработала.

— На «обстоятельства».

Люциус схватился за единственную имеющуюся в решении соломинку. Эта Темная магия пошла очевидно во благо. В любом случае, хотелось на это надеяться, как и на то, что Поттер окажется настолько благодарен, чтобы помочь выпутаться из этой… неприятности.

— Как, кстати, чувствует себя мистер Блэк?

— Не ваше дело.

— Разве? Я поспособствовал его возвращению, так что как раз мое дело, — ухмыльнулся Люциус.

Если Блэк здоров и в своем уме, шансы выбраться сухим из воды резко повышались.

— Меня этот ваш Блэк ничуть не касается. И к вашему делу то, что именно вы сотворили при помощи Темных искусств, тоже не относится! — У Сэвиджа заходили желваки. — Мне плевать, что там думают эти чертовы писаки. Нарушение закона есть нарушение закона, и я наконец отправлю вас, Малфой, в Азкабан!

О, значит, и газетчики уже подключились. Причем на его стороне. Нет, в данном случае у Сэвиджа нет ни шанса. Визенгамот слишком зависим от мнения граждан, а граждане верят тому, о чем пишет Пророк.

— У вас будто повышение зависит от того, посадите вы меня или нет. Мне казалось, что для Аврората самое важное — восстановление справедливости. Разве будет справедливым наказание за благое дело?

— Хватит разводить демагогию. Можете подавать жалобы куда угодно, но прежде я вас допрошу.

Сэвидж вздохнул и на миг закрыл глаза, явно собираясь с мыслями.

— Должен предупредить, что вы должны отвечать честно. Вас могут проверить при помощи Веритасерума, и в случае несовпадения ответов это сыграет против вас. Но… вы имеете полное право не отвечать на вопросы, что будет отмечено в протоколе. Понятно?

Люциус кивнул. Его уже не первый раз допрашивали.

— Конечно, я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Мне нечего скрывать.

Сэвидж хмыкнул.

— Что вы вчера, тридцать первого октября, в пять часов вечера, делали в Запретном лесу?

— Пытался провести один ритуал.

— С какой целью?

— Поговорить с тем, кто ушел за грань.

— С кем именно?

— Ну… так получилось, что с Сириусом Блэком.

— И зачем же вам с ним говорить? — прищурился Сэвидж.

Люциус вздохнул, мысленно вспомнил еще того, молодого и наглого Сириуса и ответил:

— Соскучился.

Сэвидж ударил кулаком по столу.

— Не мелите чушь!

— Да разве я могу? Вы вполне можете проверить мои слова.

Главное было самому верить в ответы, и Люциус усиленно старался, делая полуправду и едва ли не ложь почти что истиной. По Блэку вполне можно было соскучиться: красив был шельмец в свое время. Жаль, в Азкабане многое подрастерял.

— Вы знали, что ритуал способен его воскресить?

— Нет, и мысли такой не было. Я надеялся только на честный разговор.

— Вы осознавали, что такой ритуал относится к Темным искусствам?

Это был опасный вопрос, и отвечать на него нужно было очень и очень осторожно. Естественно, некромантия относится к Темным искусствам! Но Люциус старательно выбрал наиболее безобидный ритуал, почти что невинный.

— Разве что отчасти. Тёмные искусства все же, как показывает практика, направлены на причинение вреда, ритуал же казался абсолютно безвредным. Я не настолько близко знаком с современной классификацией, чтобы точно предсказать, что именно относится к запретным знаниям, а что нет.

— Вы хотите сказать, что даже не представляли, что именно вам запрещено?

— Границы разделов магии слишком размыты, и каждый знаток трактует их в меру своего разумения.

Сэвидж сжал, а потом медленно разжал кулаки. Его взгляд остановился на оставленных Прыткопищущим пером словах, которые сказал Люциус. Ненависть и злость можно было едва ли не потрогать. Люциус постарался удержать торжествующую ухмылку.

— Откуда вы взяли этот проклятый ритуал?

— Где-то прочитал и переписал на тот пергамент, что у меня изъяли при аресте.

— Где именно прочитали?

— В одной из книг, принадлежавших когда-то Темному лорду.

— И где сейчас эта книга?

С этим тоже следовало быть очень-очень осторожным.

— Даже не представляю. Насколько мне известно, имущество Темного лорда забрал Аврорат. Может, эта книга там?

Он и правда не представлял, где именно хранится содержимое тайника, пока он лично не откроет крышку сундука. Для авроров там всегда было пусто. Если он открывал сундук не в одиночестве — тоже. Старая, проверенная веками магия отчего дома — несуществующий, пока не потребуется, тайник.

Сэвидж нахмурился и буркнул:

— Проверим.

Люциус знал, что это очень непросто, если не невозможно. До него доходили слухи, что все имущество Лорда, включая мертвое тело, забрал себе Отдел тайн, а с аврорами невыразимцы сотрудничали с огромной неохотой.

— Вернемся к вашему преступлению… — но Сэвидж не успел договорить.

Двери открылась, в комнату сунулся чей-то нос, и его обладатель зычно гаркнул:

— Сэвидж — к Робардсу. Срочно!

Люциус старательно сдержал ухмылку, он прекрасно понимал, что речь пойдет о нем. Сэвидж передал Люциуса паре усталых охранников и те сопроводили его все в ту же камеру. Ни остывшего завтрака, ни даже кружки воды там не нашлось.

Потянулись долгие минуты ожидания, переходящие в часы. Но ни Сэвидж, ни кто-либо еще так и не появился.

**Глава 2. Суд**

Люциус проснулся от грубого окрика:

— Подъем, Малфой, тебя ждут в зале суда.

— Сколько времени? — спросил он, но ему так и не ответили.

Наскоро умывшись остатками питьевой воды с завтрака и посетовав на отсутствие элементарных удобств и сменной одежды, он подготовился к выходу. Вспомнил все, что наговорил Сэвиджу, попытался успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. По-хорошему, даже с помощью Веритасерума и легилимента, правду от него никто не узнает. Но… любую случайность невозможно было исключить.

Двое суровых служащих суда вывели его из камеры и потащили в зал заседаний. Народу оказалось ожидаемо много. Сидел полный состав Визенгамота, включая Министра и его заместителей. Так же в зале присутствовала пресса и довольно много зрителей, которые пробрались на заседание непонятно каким образом. Раньше на такие слушания посторонних не допускали. Нарцисса и Драко тоже были на месте. Люциус обменялся с ними взглядами и почувствовал холодок, бегущий по спине. Какой-то злой и одновременно растерянный взгляд Нарциссы ему не понравился, так же, как и отстраненный и непривычно холодный — Драко. Но Люциус мог понять…

Он обещал, клялся – никакой Темной магии, никаких авантюр и интриг. Только честный бизнес и любящая семья. И действительно собирался сдержать клятву, если бы не появившаяся проблема, с которой он никак иначе не мог справится… Все-все-все, об истинных целях ритуала он здесь и сейчас думать не будет.

Люциус поймал полный любопытства взгляд Поттера – вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть, кивнул мрачному Шеклболту и сияющей Рите. Она будто помолодела на пять лет от предвкушения новой сенсации. Люциус устроился в поразительно жестком и неудобном кресле, и старые, едва ли не ржавые цепи обвились вокруг его рук. Он опустил взгляд, но все же изредка посматривал на собравшуюся публику. Вокруг стоял гул от десятков приглушенных голосов – кто-то посматривал на него с кривой ухмылкой, кто-то злился, кто-то… сочувствовал? Поверить невозможно!

— Тишина! – грохнул Шеклболт и с такой силой ударил молотком по кафедре, что Люциус испугался за ее целостность.

Гул смолк, поднялся один из Уизли, прокашлялся и зачитал:

— Слушается дело о признании вины Люциуса Малфоя в применении Темной магии и тем самым нарушении им условий пребывания на воле. Ранее мистер Малфой обвинялся и был признан виновным в незаконном проникновении в Отдел тайн, нападении на группу несовершеннолетних, сопротивлении при аресте, побеге из Азкабана, участии и в том числе финансировании незаконной… — Уизли на мгновение запнулся, — террористической организации, незаконном удержании магов и магглов, угрозах жизни и здоровью пятнадцати пострадавших. Обвинялся, но не был признан виновным в применении Непростительных, убийствах и причинении тяжкого вреда здоровью…

Да, Люциусу до сих пор не верилось, что после явления Темного лорда из небытия он не успел свершить ничего серьезного, а что было в Первую войну, уже никого не касалось. Он был под Империо – и точка. Подписано и заверено магической печатью. И все же Люциус нервно сжал подлокотники.

— Визенгамот принял во внимание состояние здоровья подсудимого, обстоятельства в виде угрозы жизни как ему самому, так и членам его семьи, плодотворное и добровольное сотрудничество в деле поимки и осуждения других преступников, невозможность противостоять обстоятельствам, ограничения в использовании магии и многочисленные пожертвования в адрес пострадавших. Мистер Малфой был освобожден в зале суда с полным запретом…

Он ведь действительно не собирался ничего делать. Какая, во имя адского пекла, Темная магия? После Азкабана и Темного лорда даже думать о ней не хотелось. Люциус уцепился за эту мысль и свои ощущения – если его будут допрашивать с Веритасерумом, будет очень просто заверить Визенгамот в своем отвращении к Темной магии и всему, что с ней связано. Он просто совершил маленькую ошибку, даже не подозревая. Или не задумываясь?..

-… по материалам дела, вчера, тридцать первого октября, мистер Малфой появился на опушке Запретного леса, где провел некий ритуал, который… — Уизли опять сбился. – Вернул в мир живых Сириуса Блэка. Что, без сомнения, является применением Темной магии. Тем самым мистер Малфой нарушил условия своего освобождения.

Уизли опустил лист и выжидающе посмотрел на Шеклболта, после кивка которого сел.

— Мистер Малфой, вы признаете себя виновным? – спросил Шеклболт.

— В чем конкретно виновным, господин Министр? В том, что я осознанно использовал Темную магию, понимая, к чему это приведет? Или в том, что случайно воскресил героя войны, безвинно пострадавшего от неправедного судейства Сириуса Блэка?

На галерке кто-то ободряюще засвистел. Шеклболт поморщился и треснул молотком по трибуне, призывая к тишине.

— Не занимайтесь демагогией, мистер Малфой. Вы признаете, что использовали Темную магию?

— Я признаю, что использовал магию, но вот насколько она была темная, даже не могу сказать. По традиции считается, что Темная магия причиняет вред… Я причинил вред? – Люциус нашел взглядом Поттера — тот смотрел на него, потирая свой знаменитый лоб.

— Ну, тому петуху, что вы зарезали, явно не поздоровилось, — хмыкнул кто-то со стороны членов Визенгамота.

— Как и любой птице на кухне. Его я зарезал сам, обычным ножом, без всякой магии, так что именно от применения магии он не пострадал.

В зале зашумели, кто-то засмеялся. Скитер строчила в своем блокноте так быстро, что бумага под зеленым пером едва ли не дымилась.

— То есть вы отрицаете, что применяли Темную магию?

— Отвечу так: я не знаю, к какой категории относился проведенный мной ритуал, но был уверен, что вреда от него не будет. — Последнее было чистейшей правдой. — Вы всегда можете опросить меня под Веритасерумом.

— Мы надеемся без этого обойтись, Визенгамот и так обвиняют в превышении полномочий, — Шеклболт недобро взглянул на Скитер, и та лучезарно ему улыбнулась. — Но мы отметим в протоколе вашу готовность пройти проверку.

Люциус кивнул и взглянул на Нарциссу — та нервно мяла платок. Шеклболт задал еще несколько каверзных вопросов о ритуале — его назначении, происхождении, отношении к нему Люциуса, поинтересовался, куда делась книга, в которой он этот ритуал нашел, и зачем вообще ему все это понадобилось. Люциус отвечал честно, точно как Сэвиджу, ни в чем не отступая от записанных на допросе слов. Во всяком случае, он очень на это надеялся, и, судя по недовольной роже Шеклболта, он имел на это все основания.

После Шеклболта в игру вступили и другие члены Визенгамота. Они и раньше не молчали, но, получив карт-бланш, решили оторваться:

— Правда ли, что вы были влюблены в мистера Блэка, поэтому и решились на отчаянный шаг? — спросила какая-то молодая ведьмочка, вообще непонятно как попавшая в Визенгамот. Разве что по протекции.

— Конечно нет, — очень быстро ответил Люциус, опуская взгляд в пол и сжимая ручки кресла.

Он ведь не соврал? Нет. А что там подумают малолетние дурочки, его совершенно не касается.

Но тут он вспомнил о Нарциссе и бросил на нее быстрый взгляд: она сидела с совершенно каменным лицом, и по опыту можно было точно сказать — она в ярости.

— Вы раньше видели, как кто-то проводит этот ритуал?

— Да, Темный лорд общался с его помощью с одним умершим волшебником. К сожалению, его имя я запамятовал.

— Кто-то может подвердить ваши слова?

— Тот-кого-нельзя-называть воскресил его?

— Разумеется нет, явился призрак, с которым Лорд и общался.

— Как ваша жена относится к возвращению двоюродного брата?

— Думаю, это лучше спросить у нее. Я с ней не разговаривал с момента ареста.

— А вы обсуждали с ней ритуал?

— Нет, я ни с кем его не обсуждал. Я считал это своим личным делом.

— Неудивительно! — крикнул кто-то с верхних рядов.

Вопросы сыпались один за другим, но по большей части повторяли предыдущие. Люциус только надеялся, что отвечает на них более-менее складно. Но, наконец, допрос закончился, и Шеклболт объявил перерыв. Пара авроров отвела Люциуса обратно в камеру, где его уже ждала легкая закуска в виде каши неопределенного происхождения. В очередной раз вспомнив, сколько галлеонов он передал на поддержку достойного содержания заключенных, он принялся за еду. После перерыва обещали заслушать экспертов и свидетелей, и Люциус боялся, что явится и Блэк. Он не представлял, как этот ритуал выглядел с его стороны… Вполне возможно, тот как-то мог знать, кого он звал на самом деле, а это разрушило бы просто все.

И все же… все же Люциус видел, что большинство склоняется в его пользу. Да, многие хотели бы видеть его за решеткой, считали, что он хитростью и большими деньгами ускользнул из рук закона, но, если бы таких было большинство, он уже бы сидел в Азкабане. Нет, тех, кто его ненавидит, к счастью, не так много, а он еще и спутал непримиримым все карты, сделав бесценный подарок не кому-нибудь, а самому Поттеру.

Полтора часа перерыва тянулись слишком медленно, так что казалось, будто наступил вечер. Он даже задремал к тому моменту, как за ним пришли. Он сам удивлялся, насколько спокоен. И это спокойствие оставалось с ним на протяжении всей второй половины заседания. Тем более его уже ни о чем не спрашивали. Выступали эксперты Отдела тайн, которые, как ни странно, впервые встретили такой ритуал, но считали, что тот никак не мог никого вернуть в материальный мир. Какая-то древняя старуха, потрясая клюкой, которую использовала вместо палочки, заверяла, что такой ритуал мог сработать на воскрешение, только если в его основе лежит чистое, светлое чувство.

Рита при этих словах засияла, Нарцисса взъярилась еще больше, а Драко будто совершенно впал в прострацию.

Люциус только дивился, откуда вообще пришли столь… странные эксперты. Ему казалось, что поверить им мог бы разве что полный идиот. Тем не менее некоторые из членов Визенгамота активно кивали и явно их поддерживали. Что ж, Люциусу это было только на руку.

Вот выступления колдомедиков он слушал внимательнее. Сириус Блэк определенно был жив и почти здоров. Некоторое истощение, общая слабость, низкое давление и прочие мелочи были не в счет.

— Он адекватен? Осознает себя? — спросил кто-то.

— Безусловно. Он немного потерялся во времени — считал, что сейчас лето девяносто шестого, так что теперь наверстывает упущенное.

— Мы бы хотели вызвать его для дачи показаний. Возможно, мистер Блэк сможет что-то разъяснить по поводу ритуала со своей стороны, — раздался скрипучий голос.

— Согласен, мистер Огден.

— Это возможно, — ответил колдомедик. — Но не сегодня. Нам нужно еще день его понаблюдать. Знаете, не каждый день люди воскресают. Это как-то вообще считается невозможно, — добавил он вполголоса, но Люциус, сидевший к нему ближе всего, услышал.

Следом выступали авроры, которые его арестовали. Сэвидж очень старательно живописал картину кровавого ритуала, рассказывал о зловещих символах ритуального круга, петушином трупе и явно опасном и «противозаконном» кинжале старинной работы. Обычно Люциус вскрывал им письма, но тут пришлось использовать для петуха — другой серебряный кинжал искать было лень. Блэка Сэвидж представил едва ли не как инфернала, готового голыми руками уничтожить того, кто его вызвал. Но все его слова не производили на членов Визенгамота должного впечатления — слишком уж противоречило рассказам остальных экспертов. Кто-то даже начал смеяться, чем вызвал у Сэвиджа приступ ярости, окончательно его дискредитировавший.

Люциус был доволен, но был бы совершенно счастлив, если бы голосование провели сегодня. Но увы, Шеклболт считал, что без допроса Сириуса Блэка решение быть принято не могло, поэтому заседание перенесли на завтра. Люциус попытался поймать взгляд Нарциссы или Драко, но у него не получилось. Родные будто считали, что он их предал. Если бы они знали… Люциус решил, что первым делом, как вернется домой, расскажет Нарциссе правду. Если она посчитает его идиотом, значит, так тому и быть, но поверить она была просто обязана.

Его вернули все в ту же холодную и неуютную камеру, в которой невозможно было ни нормально умыться, ни побриться, ни причесаться. Волосы уже свалялись в грязную паклю, что портило и без того не радужное настроение. Он снял верхнюю мантию, лег на кушетку и закрыл глаза.

***

— Вызывается мистер Сириус Блэк, — объявил Шеклболт.

Второй день сразу начался для Люциуса с неприятного сюрприза — Нарцисса не пришла, а Драко старался не встречаться с ним взглядом, будто стыдился своего присутствия здесь. Зато Блэка Люциус увидел сразу. Тот, наоборот, взгляд не отводил, а смотрел так, будто дыру в нем просмотреть собирался. От этого мурашки бежали по коже, и страшно хотелось отвести взгляд самому. Выглядел он неважно, хотя одежда была идеально подогнана по фигуре, а на лице не было и следа щетины. Но он по-прежнему казался Люциусу будто припорошенным пылью, да и двигался Блэк дергано и неуверенно. Рядом с Блэком сидел Поттер и то и дело касался своего дорогого крестного рукой, словно проверяя, что тот настоящий и все еще на месте.

Когда его вызвали, Блэк вышел со своего места довольно медленно. Замер в трех шагах от Люциуса и выпрямился. Черная грива волос рассыпалась по плечам, привлекая внимание.

— Мистер Блэк, какие отношения вас связывали с подсудимым? — задал свой первый вопрос Шеклболт.

— Никаких. Мы сражались на разных сторонах, что я еще могу сказать? — голос у него стал более хриплым, как будто слегка простуженным.

— А вот мистер Малфой, утверждает, что соскучился по вам настолько, что решил поговорить с вашим духом. Не догадываетесь о чем? — спросил кто-то из членов Визенгамота.

— Даже представить боюсь. Может, что-то про наследство или про дом на Гриммо. Я не знаю, что ему могло понадобиться, я себя воскрешать не просил.

— То есть вы недовольны? — подала голос одна из дам.

— Ну почему… Доволен.

— Тогда, вы, наверное, благодарны? Мистер Малфой хорошо поступил, воскресив вас?

Блэк молчал слишком долго, так что Шеклболту пришлось напомнить, что от него ждут хоть какой-то ответ. Люциус подозревал, что, несмотря ни на что, Блэк все равно его ненавидит и отчаянно не хочет выгораживать. Но, видимо, аргументов против у него было не слишком много.

— Хорошо он поступил или не очень, сами решайте. А вместо моей благодарности, пусть будет благодарен сам Малфой, что отделался только фингалом. Если бы не он, я бы не потерял самые важные годы черт знает где!

— Прошу заметить, — не выдержал Люциус, — что не нападал на мистера Блэка и не причинял ему ни малейшего вреда, так что не я виноват в его исчезновении.

Блэк обернулся, вновь пронзив его взглядом.

— Но ты возглавлял Пожирателей! Ты их привел туда, включая чертову сучку Беллу!

— Твоя чокнутая сестра подчинялась только Лорду и своему безумию! Ее было невозможно контролировать. Если у тебя претензии — можешь предъявить ей.

Люциус был просто счастлив, что Нарциссы в суде не оказалось: если бы она услышала, как он говорит о Беллатрикс, они бы поссорились еще сильнее.

— Тем не менее… — начал Блэк.

— Тем не менее — к делу это не относится, — прервал его Шеклболт. — Вы помните, что было до того, как вы оказались в Запретном лесу? Как вы вообще оказались в пентаграмме?

— Нет. Я мало что помню оттуда. Я помню, что был мертв… время вокруг меня то растягивалось, то сжималось, и я менялся вместе с этим временем. А потом почувствовал, как меня тянет-тянет-тянет, ну, будто кто-то решил меня на удочку поймать… И вот я уже здесь. Только не понял тогда, что именно произошло. Решил, что Малфой меня в плен взял, бросился на него…

Блэк был явно не в восторге от происходящего.

— Как вам кажется, ритуал, вызвавший вас, был темным?

— Мне-то откуда знать? Но Малфой в кровище — это, знаете ли, то еще зрелище. Сразу захотелось его прибить.

— Разве вы не бросились к нему на шею от избытка чувств?

Блэк зашелся смехом.

— Да с чего бы?

— С того, что он вас вернул с того света.

— В тот момент я этого не понимал. Я только что сражался с его компашкой, естественно, мне хотелось продолжить бой.

— А теперь что вы думаете? — спросил Шеклболт.

— Ничего. Это какая-то дурацкая комедия. Если ритуал не мог меня воскресить, зачем Малфой вообще так рисковал? Я не понимаю. Что-то там сделать ради собственной выгоды он, конечно, мог. Но если это случайность…

— Это случайность, Блэк, — тихо сказал Люциус.

— Так какого черта ты устроил?! — забыв про всех судей, завопил Блэк.

Люциус вдруг осознал, что Блэк едва ли не паникует, потому что совершенно не понимает, что произошло и почему. Что он боится, что… Что? Люциус решил подыграть, проверить. Взглянул на Блэка с печалью и тоской, как взглянул бы на Нарциссу двадцать лет назад, если бы она устроила скандал. Вздохнул и отвел глаза, только бы не видеть этого идиота и не разрывать себе сердце.

Краем глаза он видел, как Блэк покраснел и взъярился еще больше.

— И что ты устраиваешь сейчас? — прошипел он. — Что это за фарс?

— Мистер Блэк, проявите уважение к суду! — стукнул молотком Шеклболт.

— Да какой это суд! Ладно, все, молчу…

— У кого-нибудь еще есть вопросы к мистеру Блэку?

Вопросов не оказалось, и Блэк буквально вылетел из зала суда, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Менее чем через час Люциус в сопровождении двух конвоиров вышел из зала. На выходе ему удалось поймать пытающегося улизнуть Драко, к счастью, охрана не стала ему мешать.

— Поздравляю, — пробормотал сын, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Спасибо, где мама?

Драко пожал плечами, а потом поднял взгляд совершенно злой и несчастный.

— Ты обещал… Ты обещал мне — нам! — держаться от всего этого подальше.

— Но ты же видишь, что все обошлось. Я ничего…

— Отец, меня-то хоть можешь не обманывать?

— Я и не обманываю. Разве ты не видишь — не было никакой Темной магии! Или ты уже не веришь решению Визенгамота ?

— Не верю. И тебе не верю тоже, — он повернулся и отправился к выходу.

— Драко, ты куда?..

— Береги себя, отец, — обернулся он в последний раз и исчез за поворотом.

На душе стало нехорошо, да и вообще как-то душно. Пора было выбираться из этих тесных казематов и идти домой. Нарциссе он все как-нибудь объяснит. Если бы у него был выбор, ничего этого бы не случилось. Впрочем, этого выбора у него нет до сих пор, а единственный шанс он потратил впустую. Правда, если книга не врет… Нет, о такой перспективе даже думать было не по себе.

Люциус отвлекся от нехороших мыслей о семье на решение куда более насущных проблем. Все прикидывал, сравнивал, подсчитывал, одновременно подписывая нужные бумаги и забирая палочку. Описание ритуала авроры оставили у себя — Люциус не возражал. При необходимости он мог добыть еще одну копию, только все это уже было не нужно.

Он вышел на улицу, вдохнул полной грудью и аппарировал домой, прямо в холл, и сразу при входе, на столике увидел свернутую газету и конверт. Почерк Нарциссы он узнал сразу. Открыл конверт и развернул тонкий лист.

«Прости, что меня не было на второй серии этого фарса. Знаешь, невыносимо сидеть, когда любой, кто смотрит на тебя, прежде всего думает что-то вроде «что с ней не так». Ты знаешь, мне всегда было все равно, что про меня думает вся эта грязь, но, пожалуй, на сегодня для меня достаточно. Для меня вообще достаточно тебя, Малфой. Твоей лжи, интриг и жажды вляпаться в какую-нибудь гадость.

Знаю, ты и на этот раз выйдешь сухим из воды, поэтому уезжаю с легким сердцем. Наш брак, как показали эти месяцы, себя изжил, и я не чувствую в себе сил и желания снова пытаться с этим что-либо сделать. Мы выжили, мы свободны и можем идти дальше.

Я даю тебе и себе месяц, чтобы подумать и прийти к решению с холодной головой. Но на сегодня, Малфой, прощай. Когда-то я слишком любила тебя, теперь просто желаю удачи».

И вместо подписи игривый завиток.

Люциус медленно опустил письмо на стол. Он не ожидал этого. Нарцисса всегда его поддерживала, даже когда все окончательно покатилось в тартарары. Он закрыл глаза. Ведь так и не сказал, так и не признался, что происходит, попытался решить проблему по-своему, — и вот к чему это привело. Она его разлюбила — и больше ничто не имело значения.

Люциус взял со столика газету и открыл ее. Более неприличную колдографию сложно было представить: он, откинув голову и прикрыв, словно в экстазе, глаза, лежал под обнаженным Блэком, который прижимал его к земле. На колдографии еще и казалось, будто Блэк целует его шею. Как любовники, застигнутые врасплох. Люциус в ярости бросил газету прямо в потухший камин, но тут же призвал ее обратно. Нет, он еще не прочитал всю ту чушь и те дикие теории, которые напридумывали о нем и Блэке. Будет чем развлечься!

А пока он собирался отметить свое освобождение — имел полное право. Мало кто догадывался, что его жизнь и свобода на самом деле висели на волоске.

**Глава 3. Решение**

Его жизнь была теперь сера, уныла и бессмысленна. Один похожий день тянулся за другим, дождь за окном сменялся тучами, тучи — туманом и новым дождем. Погода в поместье всегда зависела от настроения хозяина, и Люциус, глядя в окно, только лишний раз убеждался, что он в полном дерьме.

С каждым днем в доме становилось все холоднее и неуютнее. Тихий шепот и ледяные прикосновения преследовали его днем и ночью, отступая, лишь когда он в отчаянии кричал:

— Да ищу я, ищу!

Он страшно не хотел этого, но уже был близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть собственный дом — и, как назло, по решению Визенгамота еще три года не мог менять место жительства.

Ему никто не писал, в поместье никто, кроме унылых призраков, не появлялся. На его собственные письма и Нарцисса, и Драко ответили почти одинаково: «У меня все хорошо, видеть тебя не хочу». Первые два дня он заливал свою победу и отчаяние вином. На третий, проснувшись в полдень на полу библиотеки, объявил себе неделю трезвости, от которой стало только хуже.

Он был один с неразрешимой проблемой, всеми брошен и абсолютно несчастен. Вот и возвращай после этого с того света всяких родственников. Где благодарность?

Через неделю Люциус был бы рад даже аврорской проверке, но авроры будто про него забыли. Впрочем, как и газеты, пару дней еще предлагавшие дикие теории, но потом переключившиеся на более актуальные новости, вроде очередного скандального брака мадам Забини.

В конце концов, он не выдержал и решил прогуляться хотя бы на Косую Аллею, зайти в Гринготтс, заглянуть в лавку аптекаря, да и вообще показать волшебному миру, что все еще жив и полон сил. Он никак не ожидал встретить в банке Блэка. Тот в компании Поттера горячо спорил с гоблином, и, судя по виду гоблинов, те уже начали терять терпение, что грозило неприятностями.

Люциус хотел было удалиться — ему хотелось оказаться подальше от скандала, но тут Блэк обернулся и заметил его.

— О, Малфой! Ты-то нам и нужен. Иди сюда, вопрос на минуту.

Делать вид, что он не услышал, было глупо. Тем более учитывая, после каких статей и заверений его освободили. Люциус подошел к Блэку и Поттеру, стараясь сохранять нейтрально-спокойное выражение лица. Если публика хочет спектакль — что ж, он этот спектакль вполне сможет сыграть.

— Вот мой свидетель! Мистер Малфой лично меня воскресил, что с радостью подтвердит Министерство.

— Бумаги махателей палочками нас не интересуют. Только честное слово волшебника. Мы вас знаем, мистер Малфой. Подтверждаете ли вы личность этого субъекта, ранее признанного умершим?

Секунду Люциус раздумывал. Вся его натура требовала, чтобы он заявил, что знать этого типа не знает. И о каком воскрешении вы говорите? Магия на такое не способна! По злобному взгляду Поттера, было понятно: что-то такое он от него и ждет. Но Люциус решил разочаровать его:

— Да, подтверждаю. Чуть более недели назад я был свидетелем того, как он вернулся из небытия. Это, несомненно, Сириус Блэк.

Гоблин скрипнул острыми зубами.

— Надо же, Малфой, иногда ты не такой ублюдок, каким всегда мне казался, — хмыкнул Блэк и сжал его плечо. Так уверенно, будто они были старыми приятелями.

— Рад был вам помочь, мистер Блэк. Мистер Поттер, — Люциус откланялся и, бросив на Блэка последний, специально предназначенный для публики тоскливый взгляд — Блэк отчаянно покраснел до самых ушей, — ушел. Это было… забавно.

Люциус прошелся по Косой аллее, купил несколько позолоченных перьев, зашел за книгой по поисковым чарам, все еще надеясь справиться со своей проблемой простыми методами, и снова вернулся в Гринготтс, когда там уже не было ни следа ни Блэка, ни Поттера. Но даже воспоминание об утренней встрече поднимало настроение.

Впрочем, по возвращении в пустой и темный дом оно все равно упало. Люциус просмотрел купленные книги, опробовал пару вариантов — безрезультатно, правда, на успех он уже не особо надеялся. Вернулся к тайнику, вновь призвал книгу с ритуалами, и там же, у сундука, при свете палочки перечитал подробности. Он никак не мог воскресить Блэка, это был нонсенс. Но то, что в пентаграмме появился вообще другой человек, наводило на тревожные мысли. Впрочем, был один вариант…

Люциус отправил книгу обратно в тайник и поднялся в библиотеку.

Он провел в ней весь день, спустившись к приготовленному домовиками ужину незадолго до заката. Идеи и мысли перемежались с отчаянием и скукой последних дней. Характер требовал действовать, но он решительно не понимал, что же надо делать. Все выглядело слишком рискованным. Если его снова поймают на чем-то, хоть отдаленно связанном с Темной магией, вывернуться может и не получиться. Ему нужна помощь и прикрытие. Взгляд Люциуса упал на оставленную еще с утра газету, и он ухмыльнулся — ему нужен Блэк.

Что ж… Если половина волшебного мира теперь уверена, что он влюблен в Блэка, грех этим не воспользоваться. Никто же не удивится, если он попробует наладить отношения с тем, кого воскресил? Даже Блэк не заметит в этом ничего странного. Да, они почти друг друга не знают, а их общая история не слишком хороша, но все возможно.

Люциус пригубил вино и попробовал представить себе Блэка. Тот Блэк, каким он стал сейчас, не вызывал ни единого доброго чувства, поэтому он решил вспомнить версию помоложе — яростную, наглую и горячую. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Блэк, показав ему неприличный жест, уматывает на своем маггловском монстре во тьму ночи, а его волосы трепещут за спиной, будто пиратский флаг. Да, такой Блэк мог бы его возбудить, не то что нынешний.

Впрочем, это было не важно.

Но можно было бы заглянуть к Блэку в гости, например, чтобы расспросить о здоровье. Люциус поднялся, подошел к рабочему столу и задумчиво посмотрел на перо. Правила приличия требовали написать письмо, предложить встречу, окружив это словесной шелухой. Такое Блэк совершенно точно бы не оценил, скорее, прислал бы сухое: «Отвали на хрен, Малфой», или нарисовал бы что-нибудь неприличное.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Блэка надо не столько разозлить, сколько удивить, ошеломить. Он и так достаточно ошарашен тем, кто именно вернул его с того света и что теперь про это говорят благовоспитанные домохозяйки, на которых стоит современный магический мир.

Нет. Если уж идти к Блэку, то без приглашения и предупреждения и так, чтобы тому и в голову не пришло не пустить.

***

Блэк наверняка не выносил традиционную одежду волшебников, именно поэтому Люциус и облачился в свою лучшую, расшитую серебром и украшенную настоящими бриллиантами зеленую мантию. Он знал, что несмотря ни на что выглядит в ней великолепно, а у Блэка от всего этого вычурного блеска и подчеркнутой роскоши должна была начаться головная боль.

Пусть… пусть Блэк думает, что он идиот. Так проще будет с ним найти общий язык, хотя и не сразу. Люциус аппарировал на площадь Гриммо едва ли не к дверям дома Блэков, вот только дома он не увидел. Видно, тот до сих пор был спрятан. Интересно, кто настолько боится непрошеных гостей? Люциус сомневался, что Блэк. Скорее всего, дело было в Поттере. И, если тот все еще живет с Блэком, это было проблемой.

Люциус покрутился на месте, прошелся между соседними домами, с беспокойством поглядывая по сторонам. Наконец дождался, что на него стали глазеть из окон соседних домов и обращать внимание прохожие. Это уже становилось скорее опасным, чем забавным, и, готовясь признать поражение, Люциус уже хотел уйти, но тут из ниоткуда появился Поттер.

— Какого черта вы тут делаете? — прошипел он полушепотом.

— Я пришел к Блэку — или он здесь не живет?

Поттер на вопрос не ответил.

— Убирайтесь, вы привлекаете внимание, и я могу вас арестовать за нарушение Статута!

— Я ничего не нарушаю. Магглы и не в таком ходят! Если Блэка здесь нет, так и скажите. Я не собираюсь вам досаждать.

— Что вам от него надо?

— Ну… я его почти две недели назад звал поговорить, но результат ритуала превысил все мои ожидания, а разговор так и не состоялся. Хотелось бы исправить недоразумение.

— С чего вы взяли, что он будет с вами говорить?

— С того, что если бы он не хотел, то не откликнулся бы на мой зов! — Люциус поднял бровь, встретившись с Поттером взглядом.

Тот выглядел странно — его щеки заалели, желваки надулись, а в глазах мелькнула самая настоящая злость.

— Я не знаю, по какой причине…

— Мистер Блэк хотя бы в курсе, что я здесь? И вы, мистер Поттер, могли бы проявить хоть немного благодарности за возвращение вашего крестного.

— Благодарности? Вы издеваетесь? Моя благодарность уже в том, что вы стоите здесь, а не греете койку в Азкабане!

— Ясно. Благодарности не будет, но хотя бы ответьте на мой вопрос. Из вежливости. Так он знает?

Поттер ответить не успел. На пороге появился Блэк в растянутой футболке, пижамных штанах, босиком и с похмелья.

— Вы могли б орать потише, а?

— Я просто пытаюсь избавиться от Малфоя, а он не уходит.

Блэк сфокусировал взгляд на Люциусе, потер обеими руками лицо и посмотрел снова.

— И не исчезает. Какого хрена ты приперся, а?

— Может, мы поговорим в доме, чтобы не беспокоить соседей? Если мое появление настолько нежелательно, я тут же уйду.

— Да можете уже сейчас валить…

— Ну входи, раз пришел, — произнесли одновременно Поттер и Блэк, и Люциус поднялся по ступенькам и скользнул мимо Блэка в дом. С трудом сдержался и не поморщился — от Блэка несло перегаром. Да уж, за такого крестного Люциус сам бы себя не поблагодарил.

Он прошел вперед и развернулся, когда Поттер захлопнул дверь.

— Ну, так что вам надо?

— Я пришел к тебе, Блэк. — Люциус постарался улыбнуться. Вышло плохо.

Он в принципе не очень понимал, как бы выглядел, если бы влюбился в Блэка. Как-то уберегла его магия от такой глупости, как влюбленность. И Блэк ему этот не нравился, и Поттер еще — не дай Мерлин проклянет чем-нибудь противным, будто ему собственных проблем мало.

— Вот он — я, — Блэк поднял руки, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. — Выкладывай.

— Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, Блэк? Как здоровье?

— Прекрасно — и дела, и здоровье. Все? Проваливай.

— А по виду и не скажешь. Мистер Поттер, может, вы мне скажете честно, с вашим крестным все хорошо? Он здоров и счастлив? — Люциус изобразил на лице участие, но, кажется, только еще больше разозлил.

— Слушайте, а вам какое дело? Не лезьте в нашу жизнь! Вам тут не рады, видите. Проваливайте!

Люциус уже из чистого упрямства не собирался так легко сдаваться. С Блэком явно было не так все, и он готов был руку дать на отсечение, что Поттер с ним не справляется и не справится никогда. И плевать бы! Пусть бы на этот раз Блэк сдох без помощи извне, но лучше прикрытия ему было не найти.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы мой подарок превратился в ничто.

— Подарок? — Блэк хрипло рассмеялся. — Что ты называешь подарком, Малфой? Этот гребаный ничтожный мир?!

— Подарок вам, Поттер. За мной был долг, и я надеялся, что вернул его сторицей, но, видно, ошибся.

— Вы не собирались мне ничего дарить! Это была случайность, вы сами сказали.

— А раз случайность, ваш крестный уже не ценен для вас? Впрочем, — Люциус окинул Блэка взглядом, — могу вас понять.

— Эй, метелка белобрысая, я еще тут!

— Разве? Мне казалось, где-то на дне бутылки.

— Так, Малфой, ты сейчас нарвешься. Давно по роже не получал? Соскучился? — Блэк выступил вперед, сжимая кулаки.

— Вот именно, Блэк! Соскучился, но, видимо, тот, по кому я умудрился соскучиться, так и остался по ту сторону Вуали. Подумать только! Я поставил свою свободу, свою репутацию, свой брак, в конце концов, чтобы получить… это? — Люциус изобразил презрение и сделал шаг к двери.

Спектакль был рассчитан даже не на Блэка, а скорее на Поттера — в надежде, что тот поймет, что еще немного и он потеряет крестного снова и на этот раз уж точно навсегда. Блэк нужен был Люциусу в здравом уме и памяти, иначе от него не было никакого толку.

— Что ты мелешь, Малфой? Неужели ты думал, что я заменю тебе прекрасную Цисси?

Люциус не стал ему ничего отвечать. Пожелал Поттеру доброго дня и аппарировал в собственный дом прямо с порога.

**Глава 4. Продай мне байк**

Он все же надеялся, что Поттер ему хотя бы напишет, или свяжется через камин. Хотя умом понимал, что тот скорее пойдет за помощью к каким-нибудь Уизли или... Кому тот еще мог доверять? Андромеде? Да, пожалуй, Андромеда казалась наилучшим вариантом.

В другое время и при иных обстоятельствах Люциус и сам бы к ней заглянул и расспросил о брате, но со смертью мужа и дочери двери ее дома оказались для него закрыты раз и навсегда. Пусть он сам и не приложил руку к их убийству, Андромеда не могла считать, что он не виноват. Раз он поддерживал Волдеморта, Андромеда априори считала его убийцей. Как и многие другие.

Но он неожиданно ошибся: где-то через неделю Поттер прислал письмо и предложил встретиться. Люциус предложил маггловский парк совсем недалеко от площади Гриммо. Тот не стал возражать. Люциус специально выбрал открытое людное место, никак не связанное с волшебным миром. Их не должны видеть вместе знакомые и тем более не должны подслушать.

Когда Люциус появился, Поттер как будто уже несколько часов сидел на скамейке и кормил в пруду уток. Душераздирающее зрелище. Люциус осторожно опустился рядом, и Поттер вздрогнул.

— Вы были правы, — сказал он сразу, не размениваясь на ничего не значащие реверансы.

— И вам добрый день, мистер Поттер.

Но тот будто его не слышал.

— Он спивается, и у меня такое чувство, что Сириус вовсе не понимает, зачем ему вообще жить. Иногда он говорит, что все еще мертв внутри, что его ничего не держит, что это ошибка. Случайность. Скажите, зачем вы на самом деле его вытащили? Я обещаю, что никому не расскажу.

— Я уже все сказал об этом, Поттер. Вы слышали, а газеты додумали.

— Вы действительно были в него влюблены?

Люциуса чуть не стошнило. Вот так откровенно и прямо об его отношении к Сириусу еще никто не спрашивал. Но Люциус собирался играть свою роль до конца.

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Думайте, что хотите. Но мне, так же, как и вам, неприятно видеть, что происходит с вашим крестным.

— Это я уже понял.

— Зачем вы позвали меня? У вас есть какой-то план?

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Сириус ничего не хочет. Его не порадовал ни Клювокрыл, ни байк, который починил для него Артур …

— Что?

— Ну, это такое маггловское средство передвижения. У Сириуса еще в первую войну был летающий мотоцикл, но, когда мы с Хагридом удирали на нем от Волдеморта, тот пострадал. Сириус, я знаю, очень любил его, но даже не спросил о нем. А потом, когда Артур его вернул в целости и сохранности, вроде и обрадовался, но даже не попробовал покататься.

Люциус смотрел на уток, в то время как в его голове созревала нечеткая идея. В конце концов, чем они рискует? Да почти ничем.

— Продайте мне его, Поттер.

— Что?

— Продайте мне этот байк.

— Да вы с ума сошли! Даже если бы я имел право, то никогда…

— Вы хотите спасти своего крестного? — Люциус дождался кивка. — Тогда продайте байк мне. Если Сириуса и это оставит равнодушным, боюсь, его и вправду уже ничего не спасет. Но будем надеятся на лучшее.

— Да он даже не мой!

— Ваш. По праву наследования, ну и, насколько понимаю, Артур вернул его именно вам.

— Но как я это объясню Сириусу… — Поттер нахмурился.

— Уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете. У вас всегда отлично это получалось, мои советы только сделают все хуже.

Поттер посмотрел на него и невесело усмехнулся.

— Вы хоть сможете его водить?

Люциус даже не очень представлял, что такое байк, и, естественно, не умел водить, но эти мелочи не могли его остановить.

— Вас не должно это беспокоить. Раз справился ваш великан Хагрид, справлюсь и я.

Поттер хмыкнул.

— Ладно, тогда приходите завтра.

— Так сколько вы хотите за этот байк?

— Я думал, продажа будет поддельная?

— Если это будет обман, Блэк только разозлится и все станет еще хуже. Что вы хотите, Поттер?

— Ну… если это будут галлеоны, Сириус не поверит. Честно говоря, мне от вас совершенно ничего не нужно.

— Мда, это проблема. Давайте иначе: мне нужен байк, вам не интересны деньги, но… — Люциус смотрел на Поттера, прокручивая в голове возможную сделку. У него было много любопытных артефактов — что-то Поттера наверняка бы заинтересовало, впрочем, как и Аврорат. Нет. Это что-то должно быть очень личное, то, ради чего он наверняка бы пожертвовал даже байком любимого, но живого теперь крестного. — Как насчет пары вещей, принадлежавших вашим родителям?

— Что?..

— Мне кажется, у вас не так много осталось от родителей. Я прав? Вы росли, почти не зная о них, если я не ошибаюсь? Ваш дом был разрушен, и там почти ничего нет.

— Да. Но откуда у вас может быть хоть что-то? Это нонсенс, вы совершенно точно с ними не дружили.

— Но с вашей матерью дружил Северус Снейп, а так уж вышло, что на старших курсах он иногда гостил у меня в поместье.

— Он бы не оставил ничего у вас, он же любил ее.

— В тот год они как раз поссорились. Да, они дружили, обменивались книгами, она дарила ему подарки… Свою безнадежную любовь он осознал немного позже, когда понял, что ваша мать в опасности, — и даже не вспомнил, что что-то оставил мне.

— И вы сохранили?

— Не все. Но я собираю артефакты, и простенький кулон, который ваша мать заколдовала для Северуса, остался у меня. В нем нет большой магической силы, я даже не вспомню сейчас, что он делает…

— Но как я могу поверить, что он принадлежал именно ей?

— Он подписан, — улыбнулся Люциус.

Поттер сжал край скамейки.

— Но я говорил не только о вашей матери, но и об отце. Это тоже артефакт, и, думаю, Сириус обязательно его вспомнит, потому что эту вещь ему подарил Джеймс.

— Но как…

— Это было очень давно, еще в школе. Когда тот жил дома. Ее утащил у него Регулус, чтобы изучить… После него вещь досталась Вальбурге, а потом ее забрал я. Тоже мелочь, кулон из кусочка оленьего рога; должно быть, сейчас он был бы дорог и для Сириуса.

— Почему.... почему вы не рассказали мне раньше? Я бы… — Поттер как будто забыл, как говорить.

— Честно говоря, забыл. У меня за годы скопилась уйма таких безделушек.

— Даже страшно представить, что там может быть еще.

— Да, страшно, — согласился Люциус. — Ну так что, по рукам? Вы мне байк, я вам память о родителях?

— Вы еще спрашиваете!

— Значит, договорились? Завтра… Я думаю, где-нибудь к обеду. Подозреваю, раньше ваш крестный глаза не продерет и все окажется впустую.

***

Люциус явился на Гриммо точно в назначенное время. В этот раз он решил не привлекать внимания и оделся почти по маггловски, но настолько, чтобы самому себе не быть противным. Элегантный черный костюм и плащ он посчитал приемлемым компромиссом.

Артефакты, когда-то очень давно принадлежавшие родителям Поттера, Люциус едва нашел. Это действительно были совершенно незначительные, ничем не ценные кулоны, поэтому расставался он с ними без всякого сожаления. Взамен ему должно было достаться нечто действительно драгоценное для Блэка. Но станет ли это достаточной приманкой, чтобы выманить его из пучин алкогольных паров, могло показать только будущее.

Поттер открыл дверь сразу — Люциус не успел и постучать.

— Он еще не проснулся, — шепотом сказал он.

— Ну так давайте говорить погромче. Рад вас видеть, мистер Поттер, надеюсь, сделка в силе.

— Разумеется. Байк на заднем дворе, — Поттер сказал это так громко и медленно, что и идиот бы понял — специально.

Люциус поморщился:

— Переигрываете. Не надо этой нарочитости, говорите нормальным голосом.

Поттер кивнул.

— Идемте, мистер Малфой, сюда…

Им пришлось спуститься на кухню, на которой Люциус никогда раньше не бывал и выйти через заднюю дверь. Через очень грязный и запущенный задний двор, окруженный со всех сторон глухими стенами, они прошли в покосившийся сарай, в котором обнаружился… монстр.

Люциус мало разбирался в магглах и их технике, но автомобили, разумеется, видел. Байк чем-то напоминал ополовиненный автомобиль — с двумя колесами, двумя вертикальными фарами и гнутыми рогами над ними.

— Это байк, — сказал Люциус.

— Да. Вы впервые что-то такое видите?

— Никогда не видел вблизи. Вы покажете, как им пользоваться?

— Здесь почти нет места, но, в принципе, можно попробовать. Честно говоря, я сам пытался покататься только пару раз, так что учитель из меня тот еще.

— Мне будет достаточно.

Поттер перекинул ногу через байк, устроился на сиденье, что-то повернул, и байк взревел так громко, что Люциус зажал уши.

— Вот так, а потом жмете на педаль и едете. Тут газ, тут тормоз. По идее, ничего сложного…

— Дайте попробую.

— Хорошо. Но сначала отдайте то, что за него обещали.

Люциус усмехнулся и полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Какого хрена тут творится? Что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? Гарри, почему ты показываешь ему мой байк?

Блэк появился в дверях дома взъерошенный, помятый, в халате, из-под которого торчали видавшие виды пижамные штаны. Блэк был бос и небрит, а его глаза будто ввалились глубже в череп. Люциус только глянул на него, подошел ближе к байку и положил руку на его руль.

— На самом деле, Блэк, это уже мой… байк.

— Что ты мелешь! Отойди от него, Малфой, пока не получил по роже.

Люциус пнул Поттера по ноге, чтобы подыграл, и тот сказал:

— Я решил, что байк тебе больше не нужен, Сириус. Мистер Малфой предложил мне очень хорошую цену за него, и я согласился.

— Что?! Гарри, ты рехнулся? Да ни за какие деньги я бы не отдал Малфою свой байк, свой любимый прекрасный байк!

— За деньги — нет. Но есть то, что намного дороже денег. — Люциус все же вытащил из кармана два кулона и передал их Поттеру. — Память, Блэк. Ты, например, из-за нее спиваешься.

— Я не спиваюсь! — Сириус выглядел ошарашенным. Он, несомненно, узнал тот кулон, который ему когда-то подарил Джеймс. Даже протянул к нему руку, но Гарри не спешил с ним расставаться. — Ты — вор, Малфой! Это моя вещь!

— Ты выбросил ее, когда сбегал, Блэк. Поэтому она осталась у меня… Я хранил ее, но решил, что твой байк будет лучшей заменой. Тем более что вещи его родителей имеют для мистера Поттера особую ценность, а этот байк уже не нужен никому.

— Мне нужен! Он мой, и кулон мой, и…

— Разве? Мистер Поттер сказал, что ты совсем не заинтересовался им, когда Уизли вернул его. И, как я вижу по обилию пыли, им никто уже давно не пользовался.

— Будто тебе он нужен!

— Нужен.

— Ты даже ездить не умеешь! — Блэк был так ошарашен, что его злость начала уходить.

И Люциус наклонился к его лицу, чуть морщась от запаха перегара:

— Так, может, ты научишь меня, Блэк? Как знать, может, мне не понравится и я верну его тебе? Или наоборот, так понравится, что я в благодарность подарю его тебе снова? Но только при условии, что он тебе действительно нужен. Иначе оставлю себе, как напоминание о том Сириусе Блэке, который, видимо, все же умер.

Блэк отвел глаза и неуверенно взглянул на байк, потом на Люциуса, потом на Гарри, который ничего вокруг не видел, прижимая к себе незатейливые волшебные кулончики.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя водить байк?

— Да. Хочу.

— Но… — он неуверенно себя оглядел и провел руками по старому засаленному халату, грязным волосам, щетинистой щеке. — Приходи завтра утром, покатаемся.

— Ну нет, Блэк. Если я не заберу свою покупку, не сомневаюсь, что завтрашним утром увижу тебя в том же виде. Так что это ты приходи ко мне. Поместье большое, нам будет где покататься. На улицах Лондона это было бы намного сложнее.

Блэку явно не хотелось расставаться с байком. Он сжал его блестящие рога, а потом кивнул:

— Договорились. Завтра днем я буду у тебя. А теперь убирайся!

Люциус сел на байк, крепко сжал его коленями, выхватил палочку и аппарировал. Байк с такой силой ударился о землю, что Люциус едва не упал. Но все же перемещение прошло успешно — на первый взгляд, ничего у байка не отвалилось. Взмахом палочки он переместил его в беседку возле дома. У него были целые сутки, чтобы продумать и подготовиться к первому свиданию с Блэком, и он искренне надеялся, что тот не решит притащить с собой Поттера.

***

Блэк опоздал, появился перед воротами едва ли не на час позже назначенного времени, но Люциус его раньше и не ожидал. Выглядел тот намного лучше, чем вчера: чистый, бритый, причесанный и одет вполне прилично, хоть и не в мантию, а в маггловские штаны и рубашку.

— И в этом ты собираешься сесть на байк? Ты в своем уме, Малфой? — спросил он первым делом.— У тебя есть… не знаю, костюм для езды на пегасах или фестралах, ну или что-то в этом роде. Байк это по сути конь, если полы твоей роскошной мантии попадут в колесо, можно распрощаться с жизнью.

— Добро пожаловать, Блэк. И нет, я не идиот и не собирался для поездки оставаться в этой одежде. Просто не ждал так рано.

— Я ж опоздал! Еще скажи, специально выбирал мантию, чтобы мне понравится. Так, чтобы ты знал, меня от зеленого тошнит. Вот как вижу зеленое — так и выворачивает. Хочешь мне понравится — давай красное, и чем ярче, тем лучше.

То, что Блэк над ним с порога начнет издеваться, Люциус ожидал.

— Нет, я не пытался тебе понравиться, но то, что ты так решил… позволяет думать, что я привлек твое внимание.

— Надейся!

Люциус вызвал домового эльфа и приказал провести мистера Блэка к тому странному агрегату, который он вчера притащил в поместье.

— К байку, сэр? — переспросил эльф.

— Именно. Не знал, что ты знаешь, что это такое.

— Смотри-ка Малфой, твои домовые эльфы знают побольше тебя.

Люциус фыркнул и аппарировал в комнату. Блэку хотелось немного отомстить, но еще больше — смутить. Соблазнить? У него был старый охотничий костюм, который Нарцисса в свое время считала совершенно неприличным: обтягивающие штаны из тонкой темной ткани, светлый сюртук, едва доходящий до середины бедра, и высокие сапоги. Если такой наряд подходит для охоты, наверняка и для езды на этом чудовище подойдет.

Люциус оделся довольно быстро, поправил шейный платок, нарочито небрежно завязал волосы и аппарировал к байку. Ни его, ни Блэка на месте, естественно, не оказалось. Только где-то в отдалении слышалось жуткое тарахтение, перемежающееся павлиньими криками.

— Блэк! — заорал Люциус, но быстро понял, что в таком шуме Блэк и сам себя-то не услышит.

Он бросил вперед себя Гоменум Ревелио, аппарировал как можно ближе к следу и едва не угодил под байк. Блэк едва успел среагировать, вильнул с дорожки на газон, байк взревел раненой лошадью и влетел в колючую живую изгородь. Послышалась такая ругань, что Люциус на всякий случай отступил подальше. Блэк, продолжая материться, выдрался из кустов и, махнув палочкой, приподнял над землей байк. Изгородь была безвозвратно испорчена, одежда Блэка в нескольких местах порвалась, а на его щеке и руках красовались живописные царапины. Байк пострадавшим не выглядел.

— Мать твою за ногу, Малфой, какого хрена ты аппарируешь прямо…

— Какого хрена вы, мистер Блэк, угоняете мой транспорт? Мы договорились, что ты будешь учить меня катать, а потом, возможно, я его тебе верну.

— Ну, я же должен был проверить, что он в порядке и что тут вообще можно ездить, — Блэк уже почти успокоился, только потирал царапины и с интересом смотрел на Люциуса. Именно с тем интересом, на который Люциус и надеялся.

— Слушай. На кой черт ты вообще это затеял? Еще и разоделся так…

— Как? — Люциус приподнял бровь, но ответа не дождался.

Это было как-то не похоже на Блэка.

— Ты весь в крови? Помочь?

— Я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы подпускать тебя к себе с палочкой!

Люциус шагнул ближе:

— В последний раз, когда ты видел меня с палочкой, я достал тебя с того света. Думаешь, теперь хочу отправить обратно?

— Кто ж тебя знает… — пробормотал Блэк, следя за тем, как Люциус извлекает из рукава палочку и направляет на него. И тем не менее он позволил залечить все порезы и почистить одежду.

— Я мог бы справиться сам.

— Конечно мог, но со стороны это делать удобнее.

— Ты сейчас такой добренький, Малфой, что я не могу не думать, что ты затеваешь какую-нибудь гадость.

— Ну, я все еще надеюсь, что ты выполнишь обещание, так что злить тебя в мои планы не входило. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока это чудовище не начнет меня слушаться.

— О, так это надолго! Сомневаюсь, что у тебя хоть что-то получится в первый день.

— Но этот ваш Хагрид вполне смог освоиться, думаешь, я тупее его?

Люциус подошел к байку, и они с Сириусом стали вместе его поднимать. Ну и тяжесть!

— Сложно сказать. Но что я знаю точно: он когда-то пол-Британии изъездил на подобном монстре, магглы его за своего принимали по молодости. А вот ты видишь моего приятеля впервые. Но давай, садись! — Блэк хлопнул байк по седлу. — Представь, что карабкаешься на лошадь или фестрала. Ты же катался хоть раз верхом, Малфой?

Это было давно. Тем не менее с задачей Люциус справился, перекинул левую ногу через байк и осторожно опустился на сиденье. Было странно, тяжело и не слишком удобно, но руки сразу сами легли на рога впереди. "Руль", как назвал это Блэк.

Несколько минут Блэк говорил то одно незнакомое слово, то другое, что-то показывал. Люциус даже пытался запомнить, но в голове оставался только белый шум. В какой-то момент он остановил очередное излияние Блэка и сказал:

— Так. Давай начнем с другого. Я даже, считай, не видел, что эта штука представляет собой в движении. Покажи мне, дай почувствовать.

Блэк непонимающе на него уставился:

— Тебя покатать, что ли?

— Покатать.

Блэк молча посмотрел на него, вздохнул и приказал:

— Двигайся. Сейчас так прокачу, что ты либо и думать о моем байке забудешь, либо я уже в жизни тебя из этого седла не вытащу.

Оба варианта Люциуса бы не устроили, и он подвинулся назад, а когда Блэк сел прямо перед ним, почти прижавшись спиной к его груди и животу, осторожно обхватил руками его талию. Блэк ощутимо напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Мотор вдруг взревел, Сириус толкнулся — и они понеслись. Люциус сначала вообще ничего не видел, ему никогда не приходилось мчаться на такой скорости. Кусты, скамейки, деревья слились в одну сплошную стену. От ужаса хотелось заорать, он едва не отпустил руки, но, кажется, наоборот, вцепился в Блэка еще сильнее. Было страшно, что пальцы вот-вот соскользнут и он выпадет из седла.

Если Блэк что и говорил, сквозь шум мотора услышать было нереально. Но уж его-то тот должен был услышать, и Люциус заорал ему в ухо:

— Помедленнее!

Блэк вздрогнул, а потом его спина затряслась. Мотор взревел еще сильнее, а скорость только возросла. Очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но Люциус боялся это сделать. Боялся, что Блэк сотворит еще какую-нибудь глупость. Но они все мчались, и Люциус вдруг понял, что начинает привыкать.

Езда на байке немного напоминала полет на гоночной метле, только очень низко над землей. Люциус уже даже начал узнавать родной парк — вот справа промелькнул фасад западного крыла дома, за ним — укромная беседка за розовыми кустами. Люциус помнил, что эта прямая аллея резко обрывалась у озера, но Блэк как будто не собирался тормозить, чтобы повернуть.

— Что ты творишь! Мы же…

И тут Блэк расхохотался, потянул байк на себя, и земля резко ушла вниз, а кроны деревьев внезапно оказались слишком близко. Люциус не выдержал и истерично взвизгнул, чем вызвал у Блэка новый приступ хохота. Байк затрясся, но продолжил набирать высоту.

Люциус почти задел ногами деревья, далеко внизу — как будто при взгляде с крыши дома, показалось озеро. Наверное, можно было прыгнуть вниз… но он не рискнул бы. Сердце стучало так, что едва не выскакивало из груди, руки тряслись, он сам весь трясся. А вот мотор начал работать тише, и, наконец, стал слышен голос Блэка:

— Не дрейфь, Малфой. Ты ж отлично летал на метле, чего боишься? На байке даже удобнее.

— Что эта дьявольская штука рухнет вниз!

— Эта, как ты выразился, штука выдержала в подобном режиме Хагрида, еще и с Гарри на прицепе, а мы с тобой полегче будем. Успокойся, я прямо чувствую, как тебя трясет. Еще скажи, что не любишь летать.

Люциус не сказал. Он действительно любил летать, и оставалось только удивляться, откуда об этом знает Блэк. Люциус действительно постарался расслабиться, но к Сириусу продолжал прижиматься, уже даже не думая о соблазнении.

— Да не цепляйся ты так! Тебе ж ничего не видно.

И правда, кроме копны темных волос, маячивших перед носом, Люциус почти ничего не видел. Разве что верхушки деревьев, проносящиеся под его ногами. Блэк пригнулся, почти лег на руль, и Люциусу открылось бескрайнее синее небо, ветер ударил в лицо так, что он едва не задохнулся.

— Держись!

И байк вдруг нырнул вниз и понесся к земле, точнее к простирающейся внизу впереди озерной глади. Люциус вцепился в Сириуса и заорал, а тот — захохотал и едва не врезавшись в поверхность, повернул вверх, навстречу облакам. Люциус не удержался и расхохотался, слезы брызнули из его глаз.

— Понравилось? Хочешь еще?

Люциус не ответил, хотя и хотел, и Блэк без слова его понял, набрал скорость и вновь повернул к земле, на этот раз проносясь в нескольких дюймах над высокой острой оградой и понесся вдоль нее.

— Ты куда! Там магглы!

— Тут есть невидимость, если хочешь, а вообще… — он направил байк к земле, пронесся совсем низко над невысокой полосой деревьев и опустился на широкую и гладкую дорогу, по которой помчался еще быстрее.

— Ты сошел с ума! — проорал Люциус, но Блэк из-за трехкратно взревевшего мотора вряд ли его услышал.

Люциус с ужасом пытался представить, что тот еще придумал. Они сначала неслись по почти пустой дороге и мимо мелькали разве что столбы да деревья, но потом вывернули на более оживленную трассу и каждый раз, как Блэк обгонял очередной автомобиль, Люциус закрывал глаза. Он уже представлял, что маньяк будет везти его вечно, пока Люциус не свалится и не расшибется на такой скорости насмерть, как тот вдруг притормозил, въезжая в поселок. Название Люциус прочитать не успел. Потом он свернул на парковку у заведения, которое можно было бы посчитать таверной. Маленький светлый домик с огромными окнами прятался за кустами и невысокой кирпичной изгородью и именовался «Королевский дуб». Именно под его окнами Блэк, наконец, остановился.

Люциус слезать не спешил.

— Что мы тут делаем?

— Я решил, что наша прогулка никак не может обойтись без хорошей закуски и пива. Ты, Малфой, должен испытать на себе все удовольствия, которые способен подарить мой байк.

— Маггловская еда и пиво — это совершенно точно не удовольствие!

Но Блэка сегодня как будто ничего не могло смутить. Он соскочил с байка и потянулся.

— Идем, не будь занудой, Малфой. А то я решу, что ты просто боишься магглов.

— Я боюсь, что им не понравится, как я одет! Я, знаешь ли, не собирался на прогулку в маггловский мир.

Блэк хмыкнул, посмотрел на него, огляделся и махнул палочкой. Бриджи сразу стали еще уже и неудобнее, так же, как и куртка, в которую превратился жакет. Люциус оглядел себя, пощупал штаны — они стали черными и как будто кожаными.

— Вот так будет вполне нормально. Тебе идет, Малфой.

— Иди ты к черту, Блэк! — но менять ничего не решился. Преобразовывать самому на себе одежду в такой близости от магглов Люциусу казалось опасным. Ему не нужны были неприятности.

Он соскользнул с байка, пытаясь вспомнить, как это — ходить. Спина будто задеревенела, а руки до сих пор тряслись, но все же где-то в глубине души его переполнял восторг. Этот восторг был для него настолько непривычен, что он даже не до конца его осознавал. Но почему-то хотелось улыбаться и едва ли не летать. Хотя нет, пожалуй, сейчас он предпочел бы побыть на земле. В тишине. И да, бар и холодное пиво сейчас казались весьма неплохим вариантом.

Мимо круглых деревянных столов на улице и стойки с зонтами при входе они прошли в полутемный уютный зал. На полу лежал красный палас с стершимися от времени узорами, в эркерах разместились уютные диваны с круглыми столиками, за стеклянной дверью можно было разглядеть бильярдный стол и камин. Люциус обычно ненавидел все маггловское, но это заведение ему с первого взгляда почти понравилось.

Блэк сразу направился к барной стойке, что-то заказал и потащил Люциуса подальше от окон, в темный угол, в котором притаились два кресла и небольшой столик как раз на двоих.

Народу в пабе было немного, да и Люциус старался не обращать ни на кого внимания. Заметил только семью с жующим огромный круглый сэндвич ребенком и большую шумную компанию молодых людей в одном из эркеров.

— Отдохнем чуть — и назад, — сказал Блэк, плюхаясь в кресло.

— Можно было бы и сразу назад. У меня тоже есть что выпить.

— Разливное пиво?

— Нет. Вино, разумеется.

Блэк скривился.

— К черту вино. Настоящий байкер должен пить только пиво. Кстати, ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь пробовал маггловское пиво?

— Нет. Мой образ жизни как-то не подразумевает посещение…

— Да ну, Малфой. Неужели ты и в юности был таким же занудой?

— Не ходить в маггловские таверны — это быть занудой? У меня были совсем другие интересы в то время.

— Ага. Ты предпочитал магглов пытать.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

Блэк только пожал плечами.

— Честно говоря, я мало тебя знаю. Всегда думал, что ты… как гоблин. Чопорный, злой и любишь только деньги. Я вот всю ночь о тебе думал…

— О, ты уже думаешь обо мне ночами, Блэк? Это определенно прогресс.

— Тьфу! Я не в этом смысле! Признайся, это же все хитрость. Тебе не я нужен, а…

— А что?

— Благодарность Гарри?

— Что-то я ее не заметил. Да и какое мне дело до твоего Поттера? Он достаточно сделал для моей семьи и без всяких искусственных благодарностей. Нет, Блэк… Я даже не надеялся на такое чудо, как твое воскрешение. Но раз уж так вышло, позволь узнать, есть ли… у меня шанс?

Блэк сразу отвел взгляд. Еще повезло, что как раз принесли по полному до краев стакану пива и тарелки с какой-то жирной и сухой закуской. Блэк сразу припал к своему стакану и ополовинил его, после чего закусил и откинулся на спинку кресла. Люциус пригубил свою порцию. Сначала ему не понравилось. Пиво оказалось и горьким, и кислым, но его прохлада как будто проясняла голову. И уже на третьем глотке Люциус готов был признать, что в нем что-то есть.

— Тысячу лет не пил пива, — сказал Блэк, зажмурившись, когда прикончил свой бокал.

Люциус едва ли выпил четверть.

— Так каков твой ответ? — спросил он.

— Черт. Я не знаю. Ну, согласись, это безумие…

— Не большее, чем то, что мы здесь сидим. А если вспомнить, как тут оказались…

— Да, согласен.

Блэк потер лицо.

— Начнем с простого, — ухмыльнулся Люциус.

Он вообще не представлял, что когда-нибудь сможет смутить Сириуса Блэка. Но вот он уже не раз это делал, и с каждым разом ему это все больше нравилось. Блэка настолько откровенно смущала тема их отношений, что это не могло не наводить на мысли, будто… будто Блэк когда-то задумывался об этом. Может, даже представлял?

— Насколько для тебя в принципе возможны отношения с мужчиной?

Блэк пожал плечами.

— Отношения — понятия не имею, а если ты про секс, то почему нет? Всяко бывало.

Тут уже пришла пора Люциусу смутиться. Сразу захотелось узнать когда, с кем. Кто это был? Поттер? Или, может быть, тот оборотень… Или даже Северус? Эти двое так истово друг друга ненавидели, что можно было подумать всякое. Но, разумеется, свой вопрос он не озвучил, только ощутил в груди невнятное шевеление. Будто ему было очень не все равно, с кем это Блэк экспериментировал в постели.

— То есть, в принципе, мужчина может быть для тебя привлекательным?

— Может. И если отвлечься от того, какой ты гад, то да, я мог бы счесть привлекательным и тебя.

Пиво определенно способствовало взаимопониманию. Люциус слегка улыбнулся и сделал еще один глоток из бокала. Слизал пену, прилипшую к верхней губе — Блэк при этом очень пристально смотрел на него, на его губы.

— Что ж… тогда все немного проще.

— Да ни фига не проще!

— Да, для тебя несколько сложнее. Ты ведь теперь так просто не сможешь отпустить мысль, что вот есть волшебник, которому ты, возможно, нравишься, и который тебя привлекает, но глупые предрассудки…

— Это ты мою ненависть к Пожирателям смерти назвал глупыми предрассудками?!

— Нет уже Пожирателей смерти, Блэк. И, поверь, я этому откровенно рад. За мистера Поттера, — он поднял свой стакан.

Разумеется, Блэк не мог оставить такой тост без внимания и легко стукнул его стакан. Разговаривать про прошлое, про Пожирателей, Лорда и все, что могло их с Блэком разделять, Люциус не хотел совершенно. Не для того он вытащил Блэка из дома, чтобы ругаться с ним. Нет. Ему нужна его помощь, его… симпатия, и Люциус собирался все это заполучить.

— Я тебе не верю, Малфой. Ты просто не можешь не врать, — сказал Блэк, когда допил свою кружку и потребовал у мимо проходящей официантки еще пива.

— Да? И в чем же я тебе вру?

— Что ты рад моему возвр… воскрешению, что благодарен Гарри за победу над Волдемортом, что я тебе нравлюсь! Это – полный бред. Это…

— Так все дело в том, что ты никак не можешь поверить, что мне нравишься? Что ж…

Решение пришло спонтанно, и, наверное, на него повлияло пиво и остатки пены у Блэка над верхней губой. Вспомнилось, каким взглядом тот смотрел на самого Люциуса и на его собственные губы. Он быстро наклонился к нему и впился в мокрые, горькие, пьяные губы Блэка поцелуем. Тот ошарашенно замер, будто его приложили Ступефаем. Его губы будто заледенели, но это ничуть не мешало их целовать, слизывать остатки пены и вновь целовать. На мгновение Люциус подумал, что лучше было бы представить, что он целует Нарциссу, но у него бы не хватило фантазии. У Нарциссы такие губы были невозможны, ни у одной женщины не могло быть таких! И таких жестких, шершавых от щетины щек. Но это на удивление не мешало, скорее наоборот. Люциус вдруг понял, что возбуждается. Что можно было объяснить только продолжительным вынужденным воздержанием.

— Пидоры! – грохнул над ухом грубый и громкий голос.

Люциус отпрянул от Блэка и с недоумением уставился на огромного маггла. Тот явно был изрядно пьян, его шатало, а дыхание смердело так, что глаза слезились. Рядом стоял его такой же пошатывающийся приятель, только потоньше и поменьше. Казалось, что он держится на ногах только потому, что цепляется за своего друга. С другой стороны накрашенная до уродства девица тянула бугая за локоть, пытаясь увести.

— Джонни, пойдем, пойдем отсюда. Ты же только вышел из…

Джонни так отпихнул ее рукой, что девица чуть не упала, налетев спиной на соседний столик.

— Я разберусь с этими пидорами! Уж сколько они нам крови попортили, да, Джек?

Тощий кивнул так резко, что уронил голову на грудь и чуть не упал. Удержался, лишь оперевшись обеими ладонями на стол, уронив при этом стакан Люциуса. Пиво полилось по столешнице, потекло на Люциуса, закапало на пол. Он вскочил. Блэк тоже поднялся, сжимая кулаки.

— А ну пошел вон, придурок. Из нас четверых на пидоров скорее похожи вы с приятелем, вон как друг за дружку цепляетесь, — ухмыльнулся он.

Бугай Джонни покраснел и тоже сжал кулаки. Тощий Джек стукнул ладонями по столу.

— Господа, прекратите. Я сейчас вызову полицию! – подлетела официантка.

— Да пока эта полиция приедет, я этих пидоров раскатаю, что блинчики. И мне плевать!

Бугай вдруг размахнулся, метя в ухо Блэку. Тот молниеносно пригнулся, но по инерции руку понесло дальше, и кулак врезался Люциусу в скулу. Его отбросило в кресло. Боль была адская, так что едва искры из глаз не посыпались. Кто-то истошно завизжал. Люциус всерьез понадеялся, что это не он.

Драться по-маггловски он не любил и не умел, вот только вытащить палочку среди толпы магглов было бы сейчас смерти подобно. Оставлять нападение безнаказанным он не собирался, но пока сделал вид, что сполз от удара под стол.

Бугай-Джонни громоподобно заржал:

— Слабоваты пидоры против настоящего мужика.

Впрочем, отомстить Люциус не успел: Блэк с размаху заехал Джонни по носу, а потом бросился на него всем телом и повалил на соседний стол. Раздался громкий треск. Приятель бугая схватил кружку Блэка и явно собирался опустить ее Блэку же на голову.

Люциус одним движением выскочил из-под стола и налетел на того со спины. Ублюдок заехал ему локтем под дых, но Люциус не выпустил его и повалил на пол. Шум нарастал, рядом возились на полу Блэк и Джонни, последний все пытался заехать тому по роже, пока Блэк пытался его придушить. Зря старался. Верткий Джек выскользнул из рук Люциуса, развернулся и все же врезал ему кружкой по голове. К счастью, удар пришелся вскользь, так что сознание Люциус не потерял, только отшатнулся и, когда Джек развернулся, чтобы снова атаковать, заехал ему ногой по яйцам. Тот согнулся, заорал и уронил кружку.

Блэк в это время оседлал Джонни и методично бил его по лицу. Но тут к ним подлетела та самая крашеная девица и с визгом вцепилась Блэку в волосы:

— Не трогай Джонни!

Пока Блэк пытался справиться с новой напастью, Джонни пришел в себя и рывком скинул с себя противника.

— Ну все, урод! Сейчас тебе… — он только успел подняться на колени и вцепиться в даже на вид тяжелый стул, как Люциус окончательно успокоил его, опустив на голову наполовину полный кувшин. Осколки и пиво брызнули во все стороны, окатив и Люциуса, и Джонни, и собравшихся зевак.

— Скорую тоже вызывай! – крикнул кто-то.

— Пора бежать отсюда, — пробормотал Люциус, отдирая сумасшедшую девицу от Блэка и помогая тому подняться. Один глаз у него не открывался.

Блэк коротко огляделся. У входа столпились люди – и откуда только взялись? — когда они заходили, паб казался полупустым.

— В окно! – шепнул он, хватанул один из стульев и швырнул прямо в широкое окно, возле которого они только что так хорошо сидели.

Посыпалось стекло, магглы закричали, где-то в отдалении послышался жуткий вой. Блэк вскочил на стол, подал Люциусу руку, выбил ногой остатки рамы и выпрыгнул наружу. Люциус последовал за ним. Через мгновение они уже неслись прочь от проклятого паба, а следом за ними с гудением, миганием и будто усиленным Сонорусом криками неслись магглы. Что именно они кричали, разобрать было невозможно – мотор работал слишком громко.

Они неслись так быстро, что Люциус с трудом боролся с желанием закрыть глаза. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и он сильнее вцепился в Блэка – испугался, что потеряет сознание. Блэк что-то сказал, повернул так резко, что Люциуса едва не вынесло из седла, а потом взмыл в воздух. Спина Блэка тряслась, и только сейчас Люциус понял, что тот совершенно неприлично ржет.

Они летели довольно низко, лавируя между вершинами деревьев. Внизу по дороге пронеслись, мигая, сразу три машины, а потом остановились.

— Потеряли, — все еще хохоча, сказал Блэк. – Но ничего так. Не ожидал, что с тобой может быть так весело, Малфой.

— Весело? Это ты называешь весело?!

— Сто лет так не дрался. С палочками совсем не то!

— Не соглашусь, — пробормотал Люциус и глянул вниз и вперед.

Отсюда уже можно было разглядеть поместье, и он искренне надеялся, что не рухнет на землю раньше, чем они приземлятся.

— Ты как там, Малфой, жив? – вдруг обеспокоенно поинтересовался Блэк.

— Спасибо, что поинтересовался. Пока да.

— Не нравится мне это «пока», — пробормотал Блэк и прибавил скорости.

Что-то текло по лицу — кажется, кровь, — но Люциус боялся отнять от Блэка руку, чтобы стереть ее и тем более достать платок или палочку. Он продержался долго, пока байк не опустился на землю и не затрясся по кочкам прямо к дому. Нет, вот в дом Блэка впускать было еще рано.

Люциус сделал вид, что теряет сознание, соскальзывает… Блэк резко повернул и затормозил, оставив земляной след на приветливой зеленой лужайке. Люциус благодарно сполз вниз, правда, вышло крайне неудачно – приложился головой о камень, — и закрыл глаза.

В голове шумело и трещало так, словно он засунул ее прямо в недра этого проклятого байка.

Он почувствовал, как Блэк опустился рядом, чем-то зашуршал, а потом ощутил холодное покалывание на лице и голове. Словно сама зима пришла и подула на саднящую болью скулу и затылок. "Лечебные чары", — догадался Люциус и открыл глаза.

Блэк сосредоточенно водил над ним палочкой и что-то шептал. В его взгляде все еще царило веселье, но было в нем что-то еще, чего Люциус раньше не замечал. У самого Блэка наливался фингал, а по виску сочилась струйка крови, стекая прямо за воротник.

— Правильно я всегда не любил магглов, — пробормотал Люциус и попытался сесть, но Блэк ему не позволил.

— Лежи. Если правильно понимаю, то у тебя сотрясение мозга. Хотя я удивлен, что тебе было, что сотрясать. На кой черт ты полез целоваться?

— Хотел доказать, что ты мне и вправду можешь нравиться.

— Нашел доказательство!

— Других у меня не было. У тебя кровь, Блэк. Позволь тебя подлечить.

— Сначала приди в себя, а там посмотрим.

Он смазал кровь рукой, вытер ее об траву и увалился рядом. Солнце клонилось к закату, где-то совсем близко надрывалась птица, а они словно подростки валялись на траве и молчали. Впрочем, это было на удивление уютное молчание, и Люциус снова прикрыл глаза.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но спасибо, Малфой. Я немного забыл, что такое жить, а теперь, кажется, вспомнил.

— Если ты собираешься прощаться, то позволь напомнить, что ты так и не научил меня управлять этой штукой.

— Мне кажется, ты не очень-то и хотел.

— Тебе кажется.

Блэк приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него. Взгляд у него был какой-то неправильный, будто направленный внутрь себя, и Люциус никак не ожидал, что тот вдруг наклонится к нему слишком низко и поцелует. Кажется, он повел себя не лучше, чем сам Блэк в пабе – испуганно застыл, даже не шевельнулся. И даже не пытался ответить на поцелуй, хоть тут им уже никто не мог помешать. Еще миг Блэк его целовал, а потом вдруг резко встал и сразу аппарировал прочь, оставив Люциуса одного с пересохшими губами и лежащим на земле байком.

**Глава 5. Не свидания**

Конечно, на следующий день Блэк не появился.

Набежали тучи, зарядил дождь, а Люциусу было слишком лень что-то делать, чтобы хоть над поместьем погода была получше. С двенадцати дня он дремал в гостиной, то и дело поглядывая на камин, но с ним никто не пытался связаться. Страшно хотелось наплевать на гордость и отправить проклятому Блэку ехидную записку. И не хотелось тоже.

Ближе к вечеру он вышел на улицу, где под наспех сооруженным навесом грустил байк, и попытался понять, что и в какой момент пошло не так. Блэк испугался своей реакции? Смутила его реакция? Так он и отреагировать не успел, так был ошарашен этим внезапным поцелуем. Что вообще между ними произошло?

Хотя надо признать, поцелуй на первом же свидании — явный прогресс.

Незнакомая сова нагло приземлилась прямо ему на плечо, мазнула по щеке мокрыми перьями и впилась когтями. И чья же такая наглая птица? Он ожидал записку от Блэка, но писал, как оказалось, Поттер. Интересовался, не у него ли сейчас крестный. Мол, ушел в первой половине дня, сказал, что ненадолго, да так и исчез.

Куда исчез? Нет, конечно, Блэк взрослый человек, не имело смысла о нем переживать. Да хоть отправился после вчерашнего сбросить напряжение у магглов. От мысли об этом настроение окончательно испортилось, и Люциус вернулся в дом. Набросал брошенным на столе тупым пером на обороте ответ, что Блэка тут нет и не было, и выпроводил наглую сову наружу. Он ненадолго замер в дверях, провожая закатное солнце. Еще буквально пара минут, и его жизнь снова начнет напоминать ночной кошмар, — даже засыпать не надо было. Как же ему это все надоело!

Люциус взмахнул палочкой, накрывая себя согревающими и водоотталкивающими чарами, и решительно вышел за дверь. Да, его могли преследовать и в парке, — им была доступна вся территория поместья, если не больше, он не проверял, — но снаружи потребуется больше времени, чтобы его найти.

Он добрел до беседки, посидел там, но ледяной ветер как будто пробирался под одежду даже сквозь чары. Добрался до бывшей псарни – собак там уже не было, только их темноглазые призраки, завывшие при приближении. Люциус сразу же оттуда сбежал. Дождь все усиливался, уже окончательно стемнело, и гулять по неосвещенному парку стало совсем неуютно. Он аппарировал к заброшенному еще при деде домику садовника, открыл покосившуюся дверь, отремонтировал разваливающуюся кровать и, как был в одежде, упал прямо на нее. Если повезет, у него будет хотя бы пара часов спокойного сна.

Не повезло.

Впрочем, разбудил его не кошмар, а все та же мокрая и недовольная сова. На этот раз записка оказалась от Блэка. «Не волновался, блондинчик? А я тебе подарок раздобыл, буду завтра, ровно в час. Надеюсь, ты снова наденешь те обтягивающие штаны». Люциус убрал расплывшуюся на губах улыбку и отправил, что «ждет, предвкушает и надеется, что это будет что-то приличное».

Только сова улетела, как входная дверь скрипнула, стукнула, а на пороге слышимости раздался голос, от которого Люциуса буквально окатило ледяным холодом.

«Верни… верни ее. Не будет тебя покоя».

— Я пытаюсь! – проорал он в отчаянии и аппарировал. На этот раз — к заброшенным домам на окраине парка. Пока они найдут его снова, есть хотя бы пара часов.

***

— Что это?

Сияющий и до неприличия хорошо выглядевший Блэк всучил Люциусу сверток прямо возле главных ворот. К счастью, Блэк не был ранней пташкой, и Люциус успел и нормально выспаться в собственной кровати, и привести себя в порядок. И да, вновь надеть тот вызывающий костюм для прогулок верхом, благо наложенные Блэком чары успели развеяться.

— Как и обещал – подарок. Я вдруг вспомнил о безопасности.

Люциус даже приподнял бровь: на его взгляд, Блэк и безопасность находились друг от друга на противоположных сторонах света.

— Ну, разворачивай же! Клянусь – не укусит. Я пол-Лондона оббегал, пока нашел подходящий, а потом еще полдня ждал исполнения заказа.

— Заказа?

Тут уже любопытство взяло верх, и Люциус сорвал оберточную бумагу, которую Блэк тут же услужливо испепелил.

Вещь оказалась округлой и, судя по материалу, совершенно маггловской. На ее блестящей черной поверхности был изображен распустивший хвост белый павлин, немного напоминающий любимца Свити. Выражение лица, во всяком случае, было один в один – такое же надменное и гордое.

— И что это такое?

Люциус повернул вещь, разглядывая с разных сторон – в ней было две больших дыры, одна из которых закрывалась темным полупрозрачным забралом.

— Шлем!

— Зачем?

— Чтоб тебе голову не разнесло при обучении. По-хорошему, на байках только в шлемах ездят.

— Но у тебя его нет.

— Нет. Я волшебник, в конце концов. Мы покрепче, чем магглы.

— А я, по-твоему, не волшебник? – внутри стала подниматься волна гнева, но Люциус ее пока успешно душил.

— Волшебник, но опыта у тебя совсем нет. Так что я решил поберечь твою светлую голову. Ну как, нравится? Эксклюзивный дизайн, специально для тебя.

— Павлин, Блэк? Ты серьезно? На большее фантазии не хватило?!

Блэк чуть сузил глаза, но голос оставался беспечным.

— Но ты же их любишь? Так почему бы нет. Давай, примерь!

Люциус с сомнением оглядел шлем. По-честному хотелось опустить этот подарок Блэку на голову, но это явно противоречило его интересам. Люциус осторожно просунул голову в одну из дыр так, чтобы вторая оказалась напротив лица, а Блэк еще и хлопнул сверху. Видно, хотел, чтобы шлем сел покрепче. Было откровенно неудобно, обзор существенно уменьшился, и пахло внутри странно. Не то чтобы неприятно, но в волшебном мире таких запахов просто не было.

— Вот так опускается стекло. – Блэк опустил прозрачное забрало – сразу стало темнее – и тут же вернул его наверх. – Так поднимается. Все просто. Но ты бы себя видел, Малфой. С твоим костюмом – просто убойное сочетание!

— Могу себе представить, — сквозь зубы сказал Люциус.

Он чувствовал себя глупо и подозревал, что Блэк откровенно над ним насмехается. Но хотя в его взгляде и были озорные искры, таилось в нем и что-то еще. Что-то горячее и темное, отчего по спине бежали мурашки. Неужели получается? Неужели Блэка удалось заинтересовать?

Тот вдруг хлопнул Люциуса по плечу:

— Ну что, пойдем покатаемся?

Отказываться было бы странно. Они пешком дошли до навеса – благо, было недалеко, и Блэк вывел байк на длинную ровную дорожку, пронзавшую парк с востока на запад.

— Помнишь, что я вчера рассказывал? Садись, попробуешь теперь сам.

Конечно, Люциус ни черта не помнил, и Блэку пришлось все повторять. В какой-то момент он оперся на сиденье позади Люциуса, очень близко к его заднице, вот буквально дюйм, не больше, и рука коснется тела. И это страшно отвлекало.

Что-то он, кажется, пропустил… Наверняка не важное. Ладно, потом разберется, ну не отпустит же его Блэк одного с первого раза, а значит, подскажет, если что.

— Ну, а теперь — вперед! – сказал Блэк и ободряюще хлопнул по сиденью.

Люциус вздрогнул. Как заставить этого монстра ехать, он, кажется, запомнил. Однако с первого раза поехать не удалось, со второго тоже. С третьего он не только заглох, но и чуть не упал – хорошо, Блэк был рядом, удержал, давясь от хохота:

— А говорил, что тебе шлем не нужен. Да с такими успехами тебя всего надо в броню заворачивать!

Это Люциуса окончательно разозлило, и с четвертого раза все получилось: байк поехал, а Люциус поехал на нем, даже опору успел убрать каблуком.

— Переключай скорость! – сказал Блэк.

Он неторопливо бежал рядом, чуть придерживая руль. Люциус вцепился в него обеими руками, борясь одновременно и с нарастающим восторгом и истерикой. Он ехал! И это ощущалось совсем иначе, чем верхом на волшебной твари или метле; он даже не мог ни с чем сравнить.

— Давай-давай. Что это за черепашья скорость?

Люциус припомнил, что там говорил Блэк про переключение скоростей и попытался воспроизвести. Мотоцикл поехал быстрее, но вместе с возросшей скоростью страх парадоксально отступал. Захотелось еще и еще быстрее. Блэк все еще бежал рядом, но явно надолго его уже не могло хватить.

Люциус вновь переключил скорость, «поддал газу», и байк, взревев, полетел вперед. Это было… невероятно! И ощущалось совсем не так, как когда за рулем был Блэк. Люциус сам вел это странное маггловское устройство, управлял им, заставлял слушаться, и это абсурдно напоминало магию. Он наконец дал волю восторгу и засмеялся, а засмеявшись, еще увеличил скорость. Кажется, Блэк что-то кричал ему вслед, но Люциус уже его не слышал.

Увидеть посреди дороги упавшее дерево он никак не ожидал, но вместо того чтобы остановиться – кажется, как раз этот момент в лекции Блэка он и прослушал! – вывернул вбок и по мокрой траве понесся прямо в любимую беседку. Аппарировать и соскочить с байка он уже не успевал, только за миг до удара закрыл глаза.

Впрочем, передохнуть ему никто не дал. Он очнулся от грохота, крика «Малфой!», и только потом его тело вздрогнуло в ответ на особо сильный Энервейт. Люциус пошевелился, но по голове – к счастью, все еще закрытой шлемом – что-то ударило, и он вновь замер. В тот же миг его вздернуло в воздух, но почти сразу бережно опустило на землю.

«Кажется, скоро закат…» — лениво подумал Люциус, глядя в серое небо, но тут перед его взором показалось обеспокоенное лицо Блэка.

— Жив?

— Жив, — пробормотал Люциус и пошевелил сначала руками, потом ногами, сел и стянул с головы шлем.

В голове все еще звенело, так что пришлось ей слегка встряхнуть. Он обернулся и наконец смог разглядеть последствия аварии. Старинная беседка, на которую еще прадед накладывал согревающие и защищающие от веяний времени чары, сложилась как карточный домик. Из-под обломков крыши торчало заднее колесо байка, ажурные колонны частью сломались пополам, частью – просто упали на землю.

— Ты почему не затормозил?!

— Забыл как… — пробормотал Люциус и поднялся.

Голова кружилась, саднили руки, испещренные многочисленными царапинами, но в целом он чувствовал себя вполне неплохо. А вот беседку было жалко. И байк. Он достал палочку – на мгновение испугался, что она могла сломаться, но, к счастью, ему повезло, — и взмахнул ей, вызволяя байк из-под обломков. Чуть подержал в воздухе, пока с него ссыпались щепки и мусор, а потом поставил перед Блэком.

— Надеюсь, он не пострадал, — сказал Люциус.

Он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя по-хорошему во всем был виноват Блэк: отпустил в свободное плавание, так до конца ничего и не объяснив. Ну, или, во всяком случае, не убедившись, что его поняли. На первый взгляд с байком все было в порядке, разве что поцарапался немного, но проблема решалась парой взмахов палочкой. На второй взгляд тоже – Блэк завел мотор, послушал, потом выключил его и осмотрел со всех сторон.

— Даже странно, но вы оба, кажется в полном порядке.

— В отличие от беседки. Триста лет, — Люциус вздохнул.

Он даже не подумал попробовать починить ее – почтенный возраст, старая магия… Так, как было, все равно не получится, а как-то иначе — надо подумать над дизайном, прикинуть, что бы лучше смотрелось в этой части парка. Может, вообще обойтись без беседки и устроить крытый павильон с бассейном. И спальней.

Остановить Блэка Люциус просто не успел – когда шевельнулись первые обломки, тот уже вовсю творил свою магию, и вмешиваться уже не имело никакого смысла. Обломки взмыли вверх, закружились, закрутились в вихре. Этот вихрь все разрастался, а потом опустился к самой земле и начал медленно подниматься вверх, оставляя за собой основание, стены и, наконец, крышу.

И да, получившаяся беседка весьма отличалась от той, что была здесь раньше.

Она была все такой же светлой, но вместо четырехскатной крыши почему-то получилась купольная с – да, с фантазией у Блэка было все так же не очень – фигуркой павлина на самом верху. Вместо колонн – ажурные стенки, напоминающие перья на павлиньем хвосте, а вместо удобных скамеек – настоящее двуспальное ложе. Блэк будто подслушал мысли Люциуса, но, видно, и сам не ожидал, что у него такое получится. Выглядел он несколько удивленным.

— Отдался во власть желаний, да, Блэк? – ухмыльнулся Люциус.

— Не нравится, можешь снести.

— Ну почему же… Если ты вдруг прославишься в качестве мага-архитектора, я окажусь счастливым обладателем твоего первого шедевра. На твоем месте я бы подумал над карьерой — тебя определенно ждет успех.

— Будто ты смог бы лучше! – Блэк явно собрался обидеться.

Люциус не стал отвечать, только взмахнул палочкой, чтобы наложить на беседку защитные и согревающие чары – как и было на ее предшественнице. А с таким ложем она явно ему очень пригодится — возможно, даже сегодняшней ночью.

После такого происшествия продолжать обучение было совершенно невозможно. Тем более что, как сказал Блэк, в байке заканчивался бензин, и он пообещал на следующий день притащить канистру. Блэк явно ждал, что его пригласят в дом на бокал чая, но солнце уже вот-вот должно было скрыться за горизонтом, и Люциус просто проводил его к воротам, сказав, что будет ждать завтра в то же время.

А ему самому предстояла еще одна очень беспокойная ночь.

***

Они встречались так четыре дня подряд. Сначала носились по парку вдвоем, потом Люциус ездил уже сам, но не так быстро, учился управлять этом адским агрегатом, все больше привыкая к нему. А Блэк как будто все больше привыкал к самому Люциусу, только иногда, когда тот в очередной раз путал рычаги, возмущался:

— Какого черта я тут вообще с тобой делаю? Ты просто не можешь быть таким идиотом, значит, издеваешься. Ты все это затеял, только чтобы надо мной поиздеваться!

Пару раз они выезжали за территорию поместья, но от городков и пабов держались подальше. Хотя Блэк и предлагал наведаться в «Королевский дуб» и навалять тем уродам. Люциус, разумеется, отказался. «Тем уродам» он бы с радостью навалял, но совсем не кулаками, а делать это с «Надзором» на палочке было крайне неразумно.

Поцелуев больше не было. О тех, что были, они тоже не говорили. Дальше легкого флирта и подтруниваний дело не заходило. Блэк старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит, а Люциус не хотел его торопить. Он уже чувствовал, что рыбка на крючке, а доводить дело до постели... Да нужно ли это ему самому? Да, Блэк был для него привлекателен, и за последние дни эта привлекательность как будто возросла. Он начал ловить себя на мысли, что думает о нем, принимая ванну или пытаясь успокоить себя и заснуть хотя бы в той же случайно созданной им беседке.

Блэк будил в нем любопытство и жажду приключений. Но действительно ли был смысл пытаться затащить его в постель? Люциус не был в этом уверен, как-то это все усложнило бы. Нет, пусть уж идет, как идет, а то, что Блэк им действительно увлекся, было и так видно невооруженным взглядом.

В конце четвертого дня Блэк сообщил, что завтра не придет – приглашен, мол, в гости к Уизли, давно не видел и все такое прочее. Люциус поздравил себя с тем, что даже не поморщился на упоминании Уизли, и пожелал хорошо провести время. Оставалось надеяться, что Блэк не найдет себе в гостях новый объект интереса.

Весь следующий день Люциус собирался посветить отдыху и спокойному сну, которого ему уже полгода как отчаянно не хватало, но его планы нарушили. На этот раз — мистер Поттер.

Его наглая сова явно невзлюбила Люциуса с первого взгляда, поэтому на этот раз устроилась прямо на голове. Впрочем, письмо, точнее записку о встрече, отдала безропотно, даже не клюнув, и тут же улетела, стоило на обороте взмахом палочки подтвердить свое согласие. Тайная от Блэка встреча с Поттером интриговала.

Она произошла там же, где и в прошлый раз, и так же, как тогда, Поттер кормил уток. Только одет был несколько теплее. Люциуса он заметил сразу и кивнул на скамейку рядом с собой.

— Удивлен, что вы не отправились на встречу с Уизли вместе со своим крестным.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Я вижусь с ними почти каждый день, а Сириус собрался в Нору едва ли не второй раз после своего возвращения. Тогда я его еле вытащил, сейчас – он с радостью пошел сам, а прошло чуть больше двух недель. – Поттер вздохнул и посмотрел на Люциуса. – Я все еще не уверен, что вы действуете из лучших побуждений, но не могу не поблагодарить за то, что вернули крестного. Теперь уже действительно вернули.

Поттер снова опустил взгляд, он будто чувствовал себя виноватым. Правда, Люциус представить не мог — из-за чего? Из-за того, что благодарит Пожирателя смерти? Или что фактически тайно вступил с ним в сговор за спиной родного человека? Нет, он определенно не собирался с этим разбираться.

— Не за что, мистер Поттер. Хорошее самочувствие вашего крестного и в моих интересах.

— До сих пор не могу поверить…

— Так и не верьте, радуйтесь тому, что есть.

— Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать?

О, мистер Поттер определенно мог бы сделать очень и очень многое, что сильно улучшило бы положение Люциуса, но попросить что-то эдакое – например, подписать разрешение на выезд из страны – значило бы подорвать и без того шаткое доверие. Нет, игру надо было продолжать.

— Расскажите, что обо мне говорит Сириус. Он же наверняка что-то рассказывает о наших встречах. Он все еще меня ненавидит?

Поттер вновь взглянул на него. Вопрос его, видно, так удивил, что даже глаза стали казаться больше, но его губы чуть дрогнули в улыбке.

— Сейчас я уже не уверен, что он вообще вас когда-либо ненавидел. Уж слишком быстро в таком случае эта ненависть испарилась. Вы его честно иногда раздражаете, но чаще забавляете.

— Забавляю?

Определенно, это не то впечатление, которое ему хотелось производить на Блэка.

— Ваши чистокровные замашки, весь этот напускной пафос. Задирает нос, что научился управлять байком намного быстрее вас.

— Не злится, что вы мне продали байк?

— Нет. Сейчас мне кажется, что он уже благодарен за это.

По возвращении со встречи Люциус какое-то время стоял возле байка, разглядывая его. Их отношения с Блэком оказались сейчас слишком на него завязаны, вон, даже с Поттером он говорил в основном об обучении. Надо было что-то с этим решать. Сделать передышку, пусть и вынужденную.

Люциус плохо разбирался в технике, точнее совсем не разбирался, но какие-то общие принципы были для него очевидны. Он взмахнул палочкой и понадеялся, что завтра не свернет из-за этого себе шею.

***

В тот день они планировали, что Люциус, наконец, отправит байк в полет, но планы резко пришлось менять. Стоило Люциусу разогнаться, как раздался резкий щелчок, мотор заглох, и он свалился вместе с байком, больно приложившись коленом. Ушиб подбежавший Блэк тут же излечил взмахом палочки и только после этого занялся своим железным другом. Впрочем, поломку он диагностировал довольно быстро:

— Вот черт, цепь порвалась. Совсем забыл, что ее менять пора. Да и нет у меня замены…

Блэк выглядел настолько расстроенным, что Люциус рискнул спросить:

— А магией тут нельзя помочь?

— Наверное, можно. Но лучше не рисковать. Ничего, пройдусь по складам, найду что-нибудь. Жаль, модель у байка старая, найти запчасти сложно. Впрочем, когда искал тебе шлем, краем глаза видел что-то подходящее…

— Можно пойти с тобой?

Блэк удивленно взглянул на него.

— Куда? К магглам?

— Я бывал в маггловском Лондоне, не вижу в этом ничего особенного.

— Нет, я просто поверить не могу. Люциус Малфой предлагает мне походить с ним по маггловским магазинам запчастей. Ущипните меня, кажется, я сплю.

Люциус с радостью дал бы ему в нос, но сделал именно так, как просил – ущипнул. Чем, кажется, удивил и рассмешил Блэка еще больше.

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Пошли. Только переоденься — магглы, конечно, ходят кто во что горазд, но не хотелось бы, чтоб на твою задницу пялились всякие извращенцы.

— Решил, что моя задница только для тебя, Блэк? – спросил Люциус и тут же аппарировал, не дожидаясь ответа.

Выбранный Люциусом костюм Блэку не понравился — тот сказал, что в таком ходят только на скучные приемы. Но переодеваться Люциус наотрез отказался, и они вместе аппарировали на Косую аллею, откуда – под косые взгляды завсегдатаев Дырявого котла – вышли прямо в центре Лондона.

На самом деле, за всю жизнь днем в маггловской части столицы Люциус бывал считанные разы. Ему тут совершенно нечего было делать, магглов он не любил и они у него не вызывали даже элементарного любопытства, только брезгливость. Блэк тоже чувствовал себя как будто не особо уверенно: все время оглядывался по сторонам, купил в ближайшем маггловском киоске какую-то книгу и пошел, уже сверяясь с ней. Будто он на самом деле не знал, где эти нужные ему магазины.

После довольно долгой и нервной прогулки – магглов вокруг было как-то непозволительно много, — они попали в первый магазин. Внутри было довольно чисто, но Люциус решил не заходить дальше и встал возле двери, позволив Блэку разговаривать с продавцом. Увы, тот ничем не смог им помочь, и они пошли дальше.

Люциус уже и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так долго гулял, и уж точно он не бывал среди магглов так долго. К своему ужасу, он даже начал привыкать. Толпы раздражали все меньше, непривычные звуки и запахи почти не отвлекали, даже потоки автомобилей он почти перестал замечать. Одно бесило – он надеялся, что во время прогулки удастся с Блэком поговорить на более отвлеченные темы, но тот так зациклился на поиске запчасти, что вообще почти не разговаривал.

Наконец, им повезло: в очередном – на этот раз совсем маленьком и грязном магазине, напоминавшем о Лютном переулке, у огромного, заросшего черной бородой продавца Блэк получил наконец вожделенную коробку. Она была покрыта пылью и стоила, если судить по выражению лица бородача, как десяток котлов из чистого золота, однако Блэк отдал всю сумму безропотно. И сразу засиял улыбкой так, словно это ему заплатили.

— Все, теперь можно и домой, починим крошку…

— Может, сначала поедим? – перебил его Люциус.

— Здесь?! У магглов? Что с тобой, Малфой? Ты меня пугаешь.

Люциус пожал плечами. Он не предупредил эльфов об обеде, так что дома его пришлось бы еще ждать. А есть хотелось так, что да… он даже был готов согласиться и на маггловский ресторан. Но только приличный! Кроме того, в изменившейся обстановке можно было понадеяться и на изменившееся настроение Блэка.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь какое-нибудь хорошее место.

— Не знаю, я тут… Хотя!..

Чего Люциус никак не ожидал, так это того, что Блэк без предупреждения утянет его в двойную аппарацию. Они появились на какой-то узкой улице, под аркой, и оставалось радоваться, насколько им повезло, что поблизости не оказалось никаких магглов.

— Тут близко, — пообещал Блэк.

Чередой довольно узких улочек, смешавших в себе так привычные взгляду старые дома и новые здания из стекла и бетона, они вынырнули на широкий проспект, за которым виднелись деревья. Какой-то парк? Люциус спросить не успел, они вклинились в конец толпы, которая оказалась очередью в кафе. На вывеске горело «Hard Rock Cafe».

Нынешний Люциус Малфой не должен был ничего знать об этих словах, но, казалось, давно погибший под традициями, правилами, ответственностью, решениями подросток Люциус – еще помнил, и сердце неожиданно встрепенулось. Должно быть, на его лице отразилось что-то, потому что Блэк слегка ударил его по плечу, шепнул:

— А ты, оказывается, полон сюрпризов, Малфой, — и потащил внутрь.

Незаметный Конфундус решил проблему с очередью, и они вошли почти сразу. Сверху лились потоки музыки, в ноздри набивался запах готовой и как будто вкусной еды, а вежливый официант вел их между столиков куда-то дальше, внутрь, к скромному столику на двоих. Люциус отдал право сделать заказ за обоих Блэку, а сам оглядывался по сторонам. В кафе царил полумрак, теплые деревянные стены были обвешаны фотографиями, дисками, гитарами и даже костюмами. Он увидел знакомые, хотя, казалось бы, давно и прочно забытые имена, и по спине поползли мурашки. Где его четырнадцать и его подростковый бунт, после которого он уже окончательно отвернулся от магглов и всех их творений?

Громкая, совершенно непривычная музыка царила в воздухе, и в такт ей начинала петь и его кровь. Одна композиция закончилась, началась другая… Кажется, давным-давно он слышал что-то такое.

— Расскажешь? Я же вижу, Малфой, ты ведешь себя здесь совсем не как чистокровная задница, – спросил Блэк, когда им – довольно быстро – принесли часть заказа.

Блэку – пиво, самому Люциусу — что-то со льдом: шипучее, зеленое, в высоком стакане, а им обоим — целую тарелку разных закусок.

— Сначала – ты.

Люциус не собирался скрывать правду о своей юности, но когда еще представится случай разговорить Блэка?

— Откуда ты, чистокровный, так много знаешь о магглах? Кто научил тебя водить этот байк? И это место… готов поспорить, ты тут уже бывал, поэтому и привел меня сюда.

— Да, сто лет назад. Даже не был уверен, что оно сохранилось. А что касается твоих вопросов, Малфой, я вырос в Лондоне. И как бы не кричала и не пыталась оградить меня от дурного влияния магглов мать – у нее это не получилось. Я с двенадцати лет чуть что, сбегал на улицу. Там познакомился с одной компанией, у вожака был мотоцикл, и я, разумеется, захотел такой же. Кстати, тот парень – Роб его звали… да, точно – Роберт, на тебя похож был. В общем, у него-то я свой первый байк и угнал, после…

Тут Блэк смутился, припал к пиву, а им, наконец, принесли еще и горячее – по толстенному стейку с зажаренной картошкой. Продолжать Блэк не стал, но затребовал ответного рассказа.

— Мне было четырнадцать, когда я едва не сбежал из дома.

— Едва?

— В тот год у отца начались проблемы, и он отправил меня на все каникулы к родственникам матери, в Ливерпуль. Мать у меня, как оказалось, происходила не из настолько преданной чистокровным традициям семьи, и ее родичи легко общались с магглами, особенно мой кузен… Гарри. – Блэк едва не прыснул в свое пиво – его глаза блестели и казались безумно красивыми. – Нет, к Поттерам он никакого отношения не имел. Бабушка и тетя на нас особого внимания не обращали, так что большую часть времени мы были совершенно свободны, а Гарри – он был старше меня на пару лет – обрушил на меня все… все это. – Люциус махнул рукой. – Музыку, свободу, безумные стихи, безумную маггловскую моду. Я жил в этом два месяца, мы мечтали сбежать в Америку… а потом я вернулся домой.

Люциус замолчал. Блэк и без того, чтобы произносить это вслух, должен был понять, чем кончилось дело. Тот действительно не стал продолжать, только спросил:

— Но как тебя тогда угораздило вляпаться в Пожирателей, Малфой?

— Если я скажу, что просто безумно хотел понравиться твоей кузине, ты же не поверишь?

— Неужели тебе так нравилась Беллатрикс? – рассмеялся Блэк.

— О нет, только не ей. Но, признаю, Блэки мне нравились всегда.

В полумраке зала было не видно, но Люциусу показалось, что Блэк едва ли не покраснел.

Потом они гуляли по парку, немного напоминавшему парк в поместье Люциуса, только намного меньше. Прошли мимо королевского дворца – Люциус видел его на картине, висевшей в библиотеке. Своими глазами раньше и не видел никогда. Он уже совсем перестал обращать внимание на снующие вокруг толпы магглов, на вечный шум и непривычные запахи. Он знакомился с Лондоном и его сердцем, он никак не ждал, что этот насквозь маггловский город сможет ему понравиться.

Они ненадолго остановились только у здания парламента под высокой башней с часами, когда Блэк вдруг присвистнул:

— А вот такого я как-то раньше не видел!

На другом берегу высилось странное и явно современное сооружение – огромный белый медленно вращающийся круг.

— Это как аттракцион в парке, но намного больше. Знаешь, что такое аттракционы, Малфой?

Люциус припоминал, что когда-то видел что-то похожее, но не был уверен. Хотя и в магическом мире были свои карусели, но на это сооружение они едва походили.

— Прокатимся? С такой высоты наверняка видно весь Лондон.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. А посмотреть на Лондон с высоты мы можем и без всяких маггловских изобретений, — фыркнул Люциус.

Сказать по правде, он уже весьма устал и хотел оказаться дома… но вспомнил, что и там ему покоя не дадут. Ради того, чтобы отсрочить момент возвращения, можно было и поближе познакомиться с очередным механизмом магглов.

Они пересекли мост, спустились на одетую в камень набережную и неспешно дошли до огромного колеса. Вблизи уже было видно, что на нем можно прокатиться, только желающими это сделать оказались далеко не только они одни.

Очередь впечатляла, но Блэк потащил его за собой ко входу. Легкий взмах палочкой – и швейцар на входе сразу же их пропустил, отдав целый павильон лишь для них двоих.

— Как все же хорошо быть волшебником, — шепнул, ухмыляясь, Блэк, и помог Люциусу войти внутрь.

Движение колеса почти не ощущалось, земля, точнее вода, уходила вниз очень медленно, и панорама вечернего, блестящего золотыми огнями города раскрывалась постепенно. И Люциус не мог не отметить, как это красиво. Раньше ему как-то не приходилось смотреть с высоты на большие города; он никогда не видел всей этой волшебной россыпи огней, прекрасных сияющих в ночи зданий, мимо которых они шли буквально несколько минут назад. Во всем этом чудилась своя непривычная магия. Не то чтобы Люциус стал теперь уважать и любить магглов. Вовсе нет! Он абстрагировался от магов и от магглов и смотрел на раскрывающееся внизу полотно огней, как на произведение искусства.

— Нравится? – шепнул ему в ухо Блэк.

— Впечатляет.

— О да.

Блэк стоял совсем рядом, слишком близко, Люциус повернулся к нему как раз в тот момент, когда их павильон завис в верхней точке. И Блэк, видимо, решил, что это лучший момент — наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Люциус даже немного ждал этого – он бы и сам выбрал этот момент для поцелуя, просто Блэк успел раньше. Поэтому на этот раз он не застыл, а ответил, начал целовать в ответ, скользнул по губам кончиком языка. Блэк рыкнул и углубил поцелуй.

А вот волна жара и возбуждения оказалась для Люциуса совершенно неожиданной. Да, Блэк внешне ему скорее нравился, но это же не повод?.. Нет, вот только терять голову ему сейчас совершенно точно нельзя! Он отшатнулся, наверное, даже слишком поспешно. Нервно облизал губы и попытался улыбнуться.

Блэк смотрел на него с таким жаром, и Люциус понял, что, если он сейчас не уйдет, сегодняшняя ночь закончится для них совместной постелью. Нет. Для этого пока слишком рано. И призраки…

— Прости, Блэк. Спасибо — и до завтра, — пробормотал Люциус и аппарировал.

И только приземлившись посреди парка уже дома, понял, что, после такого прощания, «до завтра» может и не быть.

**Глава 6. Глинтвейн и немного старой магии**

Домовые эльфы порой были слишком деликатны, особенно если усталый, едва волочащий ноги хозяин вернулся вечером в совершенно дурном настроении, а потом вынужден был всю ночь искать место для сна, убегая от назойливых призраков. Нормально уснуть Люциусу удалось лишь с рассветом, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что он далеко не сразу почувствовал сначала осторожное прикосновении магии, а потом – чуть более чувствительное – маленького пальца. Голос он, пока не проснулся, не слышал вообще.

— Хозяин, там к вам пришли. Хозяин, мы впустили мистера Блэка, потому что вы его все это время впускали, но лучше бы вам проснуться. Хозяин, просыпайтесь, — нудел один из эльфов.

Спросонья Люциус даже имени его вспомнить не мог, не то, что осознать, что тот бормочет. Только потом едва не подскочил: Блэк здесь! И аппарировал в ванную. Ноги гудели нещадно: чем унять боль, кроме как универсальным болеутоляющим зельем, Люциус не придумал, но оно едва помогло.

Боже, сколько ж он вчера прошел? Даже представить страшно. Люциус все же сдался и решил дать себе еще хотя бы пятнадцать дополнительных минут, чтобы хорошенько отмокнуть в ванне. А Блэк… раз уж пришел и не ворвался в спальню, значит, ничего срочного. Да и неизбежную встречу хотелось слегка отсрочить.

В дом Блэк, как оказалось, вообще не входил – занимался снаружи байком. И, судя по чертыханиям, доносившимся из-под навеса, дела у него шли не слишком хорошо. Люциус подошел ближе и поздоровался. Блэк, в это время едва ли не лежавший под мотоциклом, дернулся и ударился головой о руль, ойкнул, потер ушиб и, наконец, взглянул на него. Люциус в первый момент едва его узнал – все лицо было в черных полосах.

— А, это ты. Прости, не слышал, увлекся, — и снова нырнул вниз, орудуя каким-то загадочным инструментом.

Рядом на траве лежал еще с десяток подобных, а сверху на них – палочка. И это даже не показалось чем-то необычным. На Люциуса Блэку было как будто плевать – словно вчерашнего дня и не было, но оставлять недомолвок не хотелось.

— Насчет вчерашнего…

— Да проехали! – отмахнулся Блэк. – Думал, твое, а как до дела дошло – испугался, понял, что не хочешь. Обычное дело. Забей.

— Я не…

— Я сказал — забей, Малфой. У меня тут дела поважнее: цепь никак не ставится. Вроде все делаю верно, и модель та, но не получается!

— Может, палочкой?

— Что — палочкой? С магией тут вообще надо осторожно, по-хорошему, его бы в сервис отвезти – я с ним двадцать лет почти не возился, но за зачарованный байк на меня Министерство насядет.

— Поттер упоминал, что в прошлый раз его ремонтировал Уизли.

— Ага, Артур. Но он сейчас замминистра, времени у него теперь в обрез. Лучше я сам попробую… Получалось же раньше!

Люциус присел, пытаясь понять, что там делает Блэк, но почти ничего не увидел.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, то есть… Да! Посвети хотя бы.

Люциус зажег на конце палочки огонек и поднес ее поближе, чтобы Блэку было лучше видно.

Интересно, как долго он уже пытается починить байк? Люциус отчаянно пытался не думать, о том, что Блэк снова как-то слишком близко. И да, он уже весь мокрый и пропах потом, но даже его запах не казался противным. Скорее хотелось уткнуться в него носом и вдохнуть еще. Люциус почувствовал себя извращенцем.

Вдруг что-то щелкнуло. Блэк воскликнул: «Да!», чем-то скрипнул, постучал и, наконец, поднялся.

— Кажется, получилось. Сейчас проверю и продолжим.

— Умойся сначала. Я, конечно, могу почистить тебя, но, думаю, горячая вода и мыло тебе подойдут больше.

— Собираешь подглядывать?

Люциус попытался выразить на лице максимальное возмущение, а противную мыслишку, что предположение вполне могло бы иметь смысл, затолкал как можно дальше.

— Я уж думал, у тебя тут ремонт полным ходом, что ты меня на порог не пускаешь, — сказал Блэк, когда впервые вошел в дом и заозирался по сторонам.

Несмотря на происхождение, тот никогда раньше не бывал в поместье: Абрахас и Сигнус были в не самых лучших отношениях – что-то не поделили в молодости.

— Хорошо устроился, Малфой.

— Многие так говорят.

— И не скучно тебе тут одному?

И скучно, и страшно, и одиноко – все вместе, но Люциус только пожал плечами и ответил:

— Я привык.

Он проводил Блэка в одну из ванн гостевых спален, а сам вышел. Но подброшенная Блэком мысль – подглядеть — все не хотела отпускать.

Боже, ему же не шестнадцать лет, и там не девичья душевая — о чем он вообще думает? Как такое могло в голову прийти? Что вообще может быть особенного в теле Сириуса Блэка? Если Люциус захочет увидеть обнаженного мужчину, просто посмотрит на статую в одной из гостиных, да или хотя бы разденется и взглянет на себя. Блэк совершенно обычный, ничего интересного – убеждал он себя. Но тщетно.

Хотелось подглядеть, и именно за Блэком. К тому моменту, как тот вышел из ванной – мокрый и в одном полотенце на бедрах, Люциус уже совсем извелся. Поэтому сразу ушел, даже не сказав и слова: хватило одного вида на рассыпавшуюся по плечам темную гриву, сами широкие плечи, и крепкий, все еще мускулистый торс, и жилистые руки с тонкими пальцами, и длинные ноги...

Вот стоило там сидеть, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что его определенно тянет к Блэку? Настолько тянет, что он готов совершать глупости.

***

Сначала Блэк покатался сам. Сделал привычный круг по поместью, притормозил и, наконец, передал байк Люциусу.

— В полном порядке! Можешь ехать. Давай, сделай пару кругов на скорость, а потом попробуем полетать. Пора уже.

При мысли о полете Люциус слегка трусил, но и отказаться не мог. Полет и был самым интересным, самым волшебным в этом насквозь маггловском механизме. Но начал он с простого – проехал по знакомым с детства дорожкам. Мимо проносились все те же деревья, остановленный перед приближающейся зимой фонтан; беседка Блэка, которая уже настолько вписалась в пейзаж, что, казалось, стояла в парке вечно; живая изгородь, чахлые клумбы — и улыбающийся Блэк в конце маршрута. Люциус сделал еще пару кругов, последний — уже на совсем дикой скорости, когда тот сказал остановиться.

— Отлично. Обычную езду ты вроде освоил. С полетами все проще и одновременно сложнее, потому что это — настоящая магия. Просто что-то нажать недостаточно, ты должен захотеть полететь. Почти как на метле, только еще сильнее. И даже не сомневаться, что эта махина сможет это сделать. Но ты же сам был свидетелем, что она действительно может, так что, думаю, тут проблем не возникнет. В общем, хорошенько разгонись, зажми этот рычаг – и лети. Все просто.

— А как приземляться?

— Почти то же самое, но в обратном порядке. Плавно направляйся к земле, снижай скорость, желай приземлиться и в последний момент отпускай рычаг. Элементарно. Но на всякий случай высоко не взлетай. Мало ли. Пусть тебя некоторые и обзывают павлином, крыльев у тебя все же нет.

Люциус фыркнул. И постарался сделать точь-в-точь по озвученной Блэком инструкции. Не получилось ровным счетом ничего. Он разогнался, представил себе полет, захотел его, поверил, зажал рычаг – но байк только злобно рыкнул и поехал дальше по земле. Люциус попробовал еще раз, и еще. Блэк ругался, давал советы, а он пробовал, пробовал и пробовал. Безрезультатно.

— Чувствую, надо тебя замотивировать. Помнишь то место, где мы взлетали первый раз?

О да. Люциус отлично его помнил.

— Собираешься утопить меня со своим приятелем в озере?

— Сомневаюсь, что получится. Но надеюсь, что ты не захочешь купаться в середине ноября и, наконец, полетишь! Так что?

Люциус скрипнул зубами и кивнул:

— Поехали!

Сириус устроился у него за спиной, прижался и обнял за талию. Это ощущалось настолько неприлично и интимно, а Люциусу было настолько не по себе, что это отражалось на том, как он вел. Руль то и дело вихлял в стороны, и Блэк комментировал это прямо в ухо. К счастью, даже на байке дорога не заняла много времени.

Люциус ссадил Блэка на самом берегу, там, где кончалась дорога, а сам отъехал назад — подальше, чтобы набрать скорость. Он уже не был уверен, что действительно хочет попробовать полетать на байке. В конце концов, его и на земле все устраивало. А если захочется летать, можно попросить Блэка.

Он вздохнул, закрыл ненадолго глаза, сосредотачиваясь, поддал газу и понесся вперед. Байк летел стрелой прямо в озеро. Люциус пригнулся к рулю, вызвал в памяти впечатление от взлета метлы, попытался поверить, что и байк отчасти тоже такая метла, и, не доезжая до конца дороги буквально пары футов, нажал заветный рычаг. Байк дернуло вверх, а Люциуса — вниз. Он отчаянно вцепился в руль, пока байк свечкой взмывал над озером. Он летел едва ли не вертикально вверх, и Люциус понял, что просто не удержится. Но и отпустить руль он не мог – тогда они полетят прямо в воду, а от берега уже было довольно далеко. Надо было достать палочку, но отпустить даже одну руку казалось смерти подобно.

А потом байк перевернулся. Руки все же соскользнули, и Люциус полетел в воду, вслед за ним устремился потерявший седока байк. Все же они как-то умудрились разминуться в воздухе и почти одновременно, но на расстоянии друг от друга, погрузились в воду. Она оказалась настолько ледяной, что все идеи по спасению мгновенно вышибло из головы – осталась только паника. Шлем давил на голову и не давал дышать, тяжелые сапоги тянули вниз, и он никак не мог их скинуть. Люциус тонул и ни черта не мог с этим сделать. Последней его мыслью была мысль о Драко – видимо, теперь к призракам присоединится сам и будет донимать уже его.

***

Легкие горели. Люциус закашлялся, выплюнул отдающую болотом воду и только потом открыл глаза. Рядом сидел совершенно несчастный Блэк и рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой вытирал пот со лба.

— Жив? – спросил он.

Люциус не мог ответить, только кивнул и снова повалился на траву. Ему было холодно и страшно хотелось спать, но сказать о своих желаниях он сейчас не мог. Только мелко вздрагивал и пытался снова научится дышать. Кажется, у него даже получалось.

— Думал, не успею. Может, в Мунго?

Люциус покачал головой – какой к черту Мунго? Домой, в тепло. Надо просто найти силы попросить домовиков. Как его без слов и даже с закрытыми глазами понял Блэк – Люциус так и не узнал. Только тот приобнял его, аппарировал в холл и вызвал домовиков.

Блэк что-то говорил, распоряжался. Требовал зелья и устроить хозяина поудобнее, но Люциус с трудом различал слова. Он едва держался в сознании и, когда под головой оказалась подушка, просто вырубился.

Люциус очнулся и понял, что раздет до белья и лежит в собственной спальне. Домовики его раздеть никак не могли, и он едва не вспыхнул, когда понял, что это сделал Блэк. Тот все еще был рядом. Сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на подоконник, перелистывал газету и что-то пил.

Люциус кашлянул несколько раз — легкие отчаянно саднило, и Блэк тут же опустил газету.

— Ну? Как здоровье после купания?

На этот вопрос он ответить был не готов. Голова гудела, и Люциус даже не до конца понимал, на каком сейчас свете. Но мягкость перины и подушки на этом свете его определенно устраивала.

— Сколько времени?

— Сколько ты был в отключке? Понятия не имею. Но я успел зачитать три номера Пророка от корки до корки и даже подумать, не попросить ли парочку Ведьмополитенов. К счастью, ты очнулся раньше.

Люциус бросил взгляд в окно: вот-вот должно стемнеть, а значит, Блэку тут было не место.

— Тебе пора, — пробормотал Люциус, приподнимаясь на подушках.

Он чувствовал себя немного слабым, но ему было далеко не так плохо, как показалось в первый момент.

— Ну нет, пока ты в таком состоянии, я никуда не пойду. Даже и не думай. Я уже большой мальчик и могу не ночевать дома. Если боишься за собственную невинность…

Люциус рассмеялся. Да, нашел Блэк невинного. В груди закололо, смех перешел в кашель, но чувствовать он себя стал даже лучше. И в голове слегка прояснилось. Похоже, сегодня именно та ночь, когда Блэку лучше всего будет узнать его секрет. В том, что это специально подстроено – вряд ли заподозрит, такое никому не могло прийти в голову. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать.

Он — в собственном доме, хуже того – в спальне, а это значит, что найдут быстро и не отстанут до самого утра.

— Что ты пьешь?

— Глинтвейн. Твои эльфы сварили по моей просьбе. После купания в такую погоду только его и пить. Хочешь?

Люциус хотел. Что может быть лучше горячего вина со специями, когда на душе такой холод? Благодаря исполнительным эльфам он уже через мгновение грел руки теплой кружкой. Внутри его грело вино, а снаружи – ухмылка Блэка.

— Что с байком? – спросил он.

— Завтра разберусь. У меня был выбор: спасать тебя или его. Я сглупил и выбрал тебя, так что его вытаскивали эльфы. Байк крепкий, уже разок купался в болоте, а еще раньше — в реке, — думаю, поставлю на колеса. Вот только времени займет больше, чем замена цепи. Как бы его с нуля перебирать не пришлось.

— Сожалею.

Блэк махнул рукой, а потом снова усмехнулся.

— Конечно, сожалеешь. Это же твой байк! Но знаешь, я готов его у тебя купить даже в таком виде, по сходной цене.

— Из чистого любопытства: что ты называешь сходной ценой?

Блэк обдал Люциуса таким взглядом, что он засомневался, кто из них изначально был инициатором отношений. Ответить Блэк, впрочем, не успел. Люциус еще раньше заметил, как в комнате похолодало, но только сейчас первый из призраков появился воочию.

— Верни! – завыл он едва ли не на ухо Люциусу, и тот не удержался, застонал от отчаяния.

Смотреть на любимого некогда деда без глаз и носа было совершенно невыносимо.

— Верни! – появился второй, громкий, сухой женский голос.

Люциус даже не знал, кому именно он принадлежит.

— Что это такое? – пробормотал Блэк.

— Предки.

Предки ненадолго замолкли, будто вслушивались в его голос, а потом загомонили вновь. Комната все наполнялась призраками, галдящими на разные голоса:

— Приведи ее! Верни! Найди! Заставь!

Они колыхались вокруг кровати, сливались вместе, превращаясь в уродливых монстров, и галдели все громче и громче. Сил бороться с ними у Люциуса не было, проще было просто аппарировать. Он потянулся за палочкой, которую заметил на столике рядом с собой. Но Блэк успел первым.

Люциус не знал заклинания, которое тот применил, но призраков выдуло из комнаты всех и разом.

— У тебя всегда так? – спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— В последние полгода. С тех пор, как твоя дорогая сестренка решила мне немного отомстить.

— Нарцисса?

— Нет. Беллатрикс. Я позволил Гарри Поттеру бежать; дражайший Повелитель считал виноватой и ее тоже, но она была уверена, что виноват один я. И отомстила. Что это такое, даже Нарцисса не знала, но оно не развеялось даже после смерти Беллатрикс.

— Но… так не бывает. Или? – Блэк явно задумался.

— Кстати, что ты такое применил? Тоже что-то из арсенала своей семьи? Ты избавил от них на…

Договорить он не успел — в комнату, завывая, снова полезли призраки, и Блэку пришлось снова применять свое заклинание.

— Нет, это не блэковское. Джеймс как-то придумал заклинание, способное ненадолго изгнать из помещения всех призраков. Здорово помогало, когда мы бродили в Хогвартсе. Не думал, что пригодится когда-нибудь еще.

— Научишь?

— Видимо, да. Но ты же видишь, оно действует совсем недолго. Проблему надо решать кардинально. К Невыразимцам или в Аврорат обращался?

— Нет. Блэк, ты о чем вообще? Это мои предки! Это моя семья, мой дед, мой отец, мои двоюродные тетки, как я могу вмешивать сюда чужих?

— Поэтому ты все это время меня в дом не пускал и, чуть стемнеет, выпроваживал?

— Да.

— А я-то думал, — усмехнулся Блэк и в очередной раз применил свое прекрасное заклинание.

-Может, его получится доработать и выгонять призраков на несколько часов? Это бы отчасти решило проблему.

— Но так оставлять это тоже невозможно. Не верю, что ты ничего не пытался предпринять!

— Пытался. Более того, я слышал о таком проклятье, но есть одно но: оно перестает действовать после смерти того, кто его наложил. Упоминалось что-то вроде того, что мертвый не может управлять другими мертвыми. Но Беллатрикс мертва. Если только…

Люциус постарался сделать вид, что догадался об этом только сейчас.

— Если только что?..

— Поттер, когда разговаривал с Темным лордом, перед тем как окончательно его победить, упоминал о хоркруксах. Ты знаешь о них? – Блэк кивнул. – Я — разве только понаслышке. Но Беллатрикс была любимицей Лорда, единственной, кого он действительно не хотел потерять. Не удивлюсь, если он предложил ей попробовать стать бессмертной.

— Ты думаешь, моя сестра жива?

— Предполагаю, что это возможно и что если это так, то в весьма плачевном состоянии. До Лорда ей далеко, а возвращение и ему далось непросто.

— В Аврорате тебе не поверят. Да даже я тебе верю с трудом, хотя почему-то чувствую, что ты прав. Черт. Я ее всю жизнь терпеть не мог, эта сука отправила меня в эту проклятую Арку, но сейчас, когда ты сказал, что она может быть жива, чувствую, что да. Она – жива!

Очередной отряд призраков вылетел от заклинания Блэка особенно быстро.

— Тогда надо ее найти и заставить снять проклятье.

— Да, но завтра. Ты чуть не сдох сегодня, Малфой. Так что ложись спать, а я прослежу, чтобы ни один чертов призрак тебя сегодня не побеспокоил.

Люциус хотел возразить, что он и так весь день проспал, но стоило Блэку погасить свет, как понял, что веки наливаются тяжестью. Он не был уверен, что в восторге от того, что всю ночь рядом с ним просидит Блэк, но обдумать эту мысль не успел. Уснул.

**Глава 7. Незнамо что, незнамо где**

Люциус уже полгода так хорошо не спал. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но, по-видимому, что-то весьма приятное, потому что проснулся он в прекрасном настроении. А вот у Блэка ночь выдалась не очень, и теперь он бесстыдно спал, свернувшись едва ли не клубком в ногах его кровати. К счастью, кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы и поперек можно было вытянуться в полный рост.

Блэк был в одежде и в руке все еще сжимал палочку, словно готовился отразить атаку. Видимо, так и уснул на своем посту, ожидая очередного возвращения призраков, которые окончательно исчезли с первыми лучами солнца. Люциус какое-то время наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как спокойно вздымается от дыхания бок и чуть шевелятся упавшие на лицо волосы. Все же надо признать, что, несмотря на Азкабан, несмотря на годы и временную смерть, Блэк до сих пор был красив. Видимо, это семейное. Беллатрикс тоже оставалась после Азкабана весьма хороша, а они с Блэком были очень похожи. Не так, как с Андромедой, конечно, но тем не менее. Изящный нос, волевой подбородок, брови вразлет – огненная натура Блэков проявилась в старших сестре и брате особенно ярко. Не этот ли огонь так привлекал Люциуса всю жизнь?

Он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего, попытался выбраться из кровати, но Блэк тут же проснулся. Дернулся, смахнул волосы с лица и посмотрел на Люциуса уже совершенно не сонным взглядом.

— Доброе утро. Как спалось?

— Неплохо. Спасибо, Блэк. В качестве сторожевого пса ты незаменим.

Лицо Блэка сначала застыло, а потом он рассмеялся.

— В следующий раз попрошу за свои охранные услуги достойную плату.

— Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь, что я должен тебе заплатить, Блэк, но так и не сказал, чего хочешь.

— Просто жду, пока счет станет достаточно большим, чтобы получить все и сразу.

Люциус с трудом подавил дрожь: взгляд у Блэка был все такой же горящий, как и вчера. И Люциус в очередной раз понял, что играет с огнем. Но какая же это игра, если в ней нет риска? Он все же выскользнул из-под одеяла и отправился в ванную: после вчерашнего ему определенно нужно было немного полежать в горячей воде.

Когда он вернулся, Блэк уже переместился в кресло, и, судя по слегка влажным и завивающимся в локоны волосам, ванну посетил и он.

— Я тут вдруг вспомнил, — сказал Блэк. – Где-то недели две назад к нам в дом на Гриммо кто-то пытался проникнуть. Я тогда мало что соображал — удивительно, что вообще заметил, что что-то происходит, — но именно после этого происшествия Гарри решил снова использовать чары Фиделиуса. Он вдруг подумал, что на меня кто-то охотится.

— Ну, он мог быть прав.

— Наверное, не знаю. Но я сомневаюсь, что в родовой особняк Блэков чужак мог проникнуть незамеченным.

— Подозреваешь, это была Беллатрикс?

— Может, и нет, подробностей не помню. Я тогда ничем не интересовался.

— Ну так никто не мешает тебе поинтересоваться ими сейчас.

— Гонишь?

— Нет, просто хочу уже разобраться с проблемой. Если говоришь, что неведомый злоумышленник, пытавшийся проникнуть в твой дом, может оказаться Беллатрикс, лучше узнать о нем побольше.

— Ладно, ты прав.

Блэк потянулся, встал с кресла и подошел к Люциусу.

— Подумать только, Малфой, как быстро все изменилось… — пробормотал Блэк, легко коснулся губами губ Люциуса и исчез. Аппарировал.

***

Что у Беллатрикс, как и у Лорда, мог быть хоркрукс, Люциус начал задумываться только после того, как случайно вернул Блэка. Если бы Беллатрикс была мертва, ритуал прошел бы правильно, а выжить иначе она и не могла. О хоркруксах Люциус почти ничего не знал, несмотря на свой интерес к Темной магии, а то, что знал, никак не способствовало более тесному знакомству. Что может быть отвратительней разделения собственной души? Разве что ее осознанное полное уничтожение.

Большую часть литературы по Темной магии у него конфисковали, а сохранить книги о хоркруксах в тайнике Люциус как-то не подумал. Ценности в них не видел, пользы для себя – тоже. Теперь ему оставалось положиться на Блэка и надеяться, что Поттер поделился с ним своим опытом поиска и уничтожения хоркруксов.

Люциус хорошо помнил, что для создания хоркрукса требуется убийство, и подумал, что это не самая плохая отправная точка для поисков. Вот только он слишком мало знал о том, что делала и кого убивала Беллатрикс. Впрочем, она вполне могла что-то рассказывать родной сестре. Поэтому он решил написать Нарциссе.

Начал, как всегда, издалека. Спрашивал о самочувствии и погоде, интересовался планами и как бы невзначай упомянул, что проблема, не дающая нормально спать в собственном доме, все еще в силе. Что он все еще в поисках решения, и поэтому у него возникла пара вопросов: не знает ли она, не расправлялась ли Беллатрикс с кем-либо за то время, пока жила в поместье, и не дорожила ли особо каким-либо предметом? На ответ он не надеялся.

До вечера он откровенно не знал, чем себя занять. Блэк все не появлялся, дел особых не было. Люциус спустился к навесу и какое-то время смотрел на печально покосившийся байк. И как такая мелочь, всего лишь глупый маггловский механизм, мог их с Блэком настолько сблизить? Он сам не собирался привязываться ни к байку, ни к ее бывшему хозяину. Просто воспользоваться им как прикрытием, соблазнить — и все вроде бы сложилось в точности, как он задумал, но… как-то не по плану.

Блэк его волновал, и волновал всерьез. Не признать это было бы глупо, но насколько глупо принять?

К пятичасовому чаю прибыло письмо от Нарциссы. Судя по тону, она Люциуса ничуть не простила. Чувствовала она себя отлично, ничуть не скучала и интересовалась, как там поживает ее непутевый кузен. «Слухи донесли, что буквально на днях вас видели вместе в весьма примечательном виде отправляющимися к магглам. Решил пойти по его стопам, Малфой?» Впрочем, на вопросы о Беллатрикс она ответила. Та не участвовала почти ни в каких операциях и не убивала даже магглов, что ее порой расстраивало. «Она ходила с тобой в Министерство, после чего ты угодил в Азкабан, а она – в немилость к Темному лорду. Как известно, там она расправилась с Сириусом. И в атаке на Хогвартс убила дочь Андромеды. Все же это печально, что единственные, кого убивала моя сестра — ее собственные родственники». Никаких особенных и тщательно хранимых вещей, по словам Нарциссы, у Беллатрикс не было. За исключением «сам-знаешь-какой» чаши.

Убийство Сириуса никак не могло служить созданию хоркрукса: оно и было больше несчастным случаем в пылу битвы, чем осознанным убийством. Люциус был там и видел, что заклинание не смертельно, но из-за него Блэк рухнул в Арку смерти. Перешел на другую сторону бытия, фактически не умерев, может, поэтому в результате ритуала он и воплотился живьем? Совпадение нескольких случайностей – и вот оно, настоящее чудо. Другое дело — Тонкс… Да, ее убийство могло создать хоркрукс, но что в таком случае послужило вместилищем? И где искать ее саму? А может, Беллатрикс создала хоркрукс еще раньше, до Азкабана? Впрочем, в этом Люциус сомневался.

Блэк явился под вечер. Люциус как раз отправил Нарциссе язвительный ответ с благодарностями и приветом от кузена и задумался об ужине.

— В общем, история такая — и я все больше склоняюсь к мнению, что тут замешана Беллатрикс, — заявил Блэк едва ли не с порога. – Гарри ночью спустился вниз на кухню, и заметил в приоткрытую дверь гостиной какое-то движение. Он заглянул – тут же мимо метнулась тень и в камине полыхнуло зеленое пламя. Они с Аврорами все проверили, Гарри даже обратился в департамент каминных сетей, и там смогли отследить перемещение. Кто-то проник из Хогвартса, конкретнее – из бывших, а ныне пустующих апартаментов Снейпа. Расследование так ничего и не дало.

— И почему тебе кажется, что это была Беллатрикс?

— На доме до сих пор есть старые семейные чары. Гарри про них не знает, а я, когда дом стал штабом для Ордена Феникса, перестал на них обращать внимание, но сейчас вспомнил. В ту ночь они не сработали, словно пришел кто-то свой. Родственник. И что-то я сомневаюсь, что Нарцисса, Андромеда или маленький Тедди решили проникнуть в дом на Гриммо через камин в Хогвартсе.

— Значит, нам в Хогвартс?

Все сходилось: и то, что единственное подходящее убийство, совершенное Беллатрикс произошло именно там, и сработавший камин. Но Хогвартс – огромен. Если Беллатрикс и пряталась где-то в замке, ее за три месяца школьного года так никто и не обнаружил.

Люциус рассказал о письме жены Блэку. Напоминание о смерти племянницы погасило его ухмылку и наполнило взгляд той тоской, какую Люциус увидел в нем, когда пришел на Гриммо, и какую тот долгое время топил в огневиски.

— Значит, Хогвартс. Как раз приближается ночь: если моя сестрица прячется по коридорам, там ее и отловим. Или порасспрашиваем привидений — они точно должны быть в курсе.

— Предлагаешь проникнуть туда тайно?

— У меня большой опыт, — ухмыльнулся Блэк.

— А что по этому поводу думает Поттер? Только не говори, что ты не поделился с ним новостями.

— Он думает, что это бред. Про твои проблемы я ему, конечно, не рассказывал, только поинтересовался, что он думает по поводу того, что Волдеморт мог рассказать Беллатрикс о Хоркруксах. Гарри не верит, что он стал бы. Слишком тщательно берег тайну своего бессмертия. Но один Блэк уже в свое время ее узнал, мог и не только он.

— Не думаешь позвать Поттера на поиски?

— У него сегодня ночное дежурство, не стоит отвлекать. Справимся сами.

Блэк ему подмигнул, и Люциус рассмеялся. В конце концов, им не предстояло ничего действительно сложного. Беллатрикс была сильна, но даже вполовину не так, как Лорд. Люциус не сомневался, что вместе с Блэком сможет с ней справиться и выведать такую нужную ему информацию.

***

С Хэллоуина прошло уже довольно много времени, но Хогсмид до сих пор украшали фонарики из тыкв. На улице было существенно холодней, чем на юге, и Люциус почти сразу начал замерзать. К счастью, Блэк не медлил и сразу повел его в «Сладкое королевство».

— Решил еще раз сводить меня на свидание, Блэк?

— Да разве… А, ты о Лондоне? Это не было свидание. На свидание приглашают, а ты увязался за мной сам.

— Но, по сути, это оно и было.

— Отчасти. Настоящее свидание закончилось бы для тебя, Малфой, совсем иначе, — он подмигнул. — И сегодня у нас тоже не свидание.

Вместо главного входа они зашли через черный и спустились в забитый коробками подвал, где Блэк открыл потайной люк.

— Надеюсь, путь до сих пор открыт, — пробормотал он, спускаясь по шаткой лесенке.

Люциус последовал за ним, прикрыв за собой крышку люку. Он, конечно, и раньше знал про потайные ходы в Хогвартсе и слышал, что есть тайный проход из Хогсмида прямо в замок, но считал, что все они под охраной. А получается, кто угодно мог войти в школу в любой момент. Столь вопиющее нарушение безопасности его слегка возмущало, но сейчас играло им на руку.

Ход был длинным и темным, Блэк торопил и Люциус даже не успевал оглядываться по сторонам. Они вывалились в каком-то темном коридоре из горба статуи ведьмы и застыли, прислушиваясь. К счастью, вокруг никого не было. Ученики уже должны были разойтись по общежитиям, но всегда можно было натолкнуться на Филча, учителей или нарушителей правил. Их с Блэком не должен был видеть никто.

— Лучше поговорить с Кровавым бароном, — сказал Люциус. – Не самое приятное привидение, но он должен помнить и меня, и Беллатрикс. Если кто и поможет, то только он.

— Нам все равно спускаться в подземелья: кажется, где-то там были апартаменты Снейпа. Можно будет для начала их осмотреть, а если появится этот ваш барон, поговорить с ним.

Но до комнат Снейпа они не дошли.

Хогвартс, даже учитывая проведенные летом масштабные ремонтные работы, изменился мало, и Блэк легко вел их окольными путями, где реже всего можно было встретить Филча, его кошку или прячущихся от них школьников. Они шли узкими, почти неосвещенными лестницами и коридорами с полуистлевшими гобеленами, застывали в нишах, если Блэку казалось, что впереди кто-то идет, спрятались в заброшенном классе, когда на первом этаже едва не попались крадущейся на кухню компании старшекурсников.

Подземелья остались ровно такими, какими Люциус запомнил их со времен своего обучения – холодными, темными и влажными. Их запах он помнил до сих пор, даже вдохнул полной грудью, будто желая убедиться, что тот не изменился.

— Где апартаменты Снейпа?

Люциус не стал поднимать вопрос, с чего бы Блэку думать, будто он знает, где они. Даже после того, как Северус стал сначала профессором ЗоТИ, а потом и директором, предоставленные ему еще в восемьдесят первом комнаты он оставил за собой и, хотя последний год жил в директорской башне, сюда никого не пускал. Северус иногда оказывался жутким собственником.

— Дальше, за кабинетом зельеварения. Там за…

— Добрый вечер, господа. Могу поинтересоваться, что вы тут делаете, мистер Малфой? – призрак факультета Слизерин выплыл из стены прямо перед лицом.

Люциус вздрогнул и схватился за сердце, Блэк выставил вперед палочку, но тут же ее опустил.

— Добрый вечер, барон, — Люциус чуть поклонился. – До нас дошли слухи, что тут творится что-то странное, и мы решили разведать, насколько они правдивы. Не привлекая лишнего внимания…

Он смело глядел в пустые глазницы. За полгода весьма тесного общения с призраками его уже мало что могло смутить.

— Слухи правдивы, — медленно проговорил барон. – И занимательны. Столь странного начала года не было никогда, но чему удивляться, если наш дом едва не был уничтожен? И все же трудно поверить…

— Во что именно, господин барон?

— Еще никогда шляпа не отправляла на наш факультет столько детей, и даже в самые злые годы не пела песен о мести… Что-то нехорошее проникло в Хогвартс.

— Да-да, кстати, о нехорошем! Вы не замечали, чтобы в Хогвартсе кто-то тайно жил? – спросил Люциус.

— Тут всегда кто-то тайно живет, — ответил Барон и исчез, просочившись сквозь стену.

Люциус перевел дух. Несмотря на привычку и вполне неплохие отношения, сложившиеся у него еще старостой с факультетским привидением, барон до сих пор навевал на него ужас.

— Ты догадался, Малфой? Вот где хоркрукс Беллатрикс!

Люциус еще ничего не успел понять. Он мысленно повторил разговор и в шоке уставился на Блэка.

— Хочешь сказать, что Распределяющая шляпа – хоркрукс Беллатрикс?!

— Гарри упоминал, что хоркрукс дурно влиял на характер того, кто им владел. Вот, видимо, и у шляпы он испортился. Ты знаешь, где она хранится?

— Кажется, я видел ее в кабинете директора.

— Значит, нам туда.

**Глава 8. Дама с младенцем**

Путь наверх занял еще больше времени. К полуночи желающих погулять по коридорам, да пообжиматься по углам обнаружилось как-то слишком много. На лестницах постоянно кто-то попадался. Филч зверствовал, бегал по лестницам, искал нарушителей, но меньше их не становилось. Люциусу пару раз казалось, что народу в коридорах едва ли не больше, чем в обычный учебный день.

К счастью, у кабинета директора было пусто и тихо, только горгулья осуждающе посмотрела и гаркнула:

— Пароль!

Люциус не представлял, как сдвинуть ее с места.

— Дамблдор! – ответил вдруг Блэк.

Люциус вздрогнул, решив, что тот увидел призрак бывшего директора, но это оказался пароль. Как банально, но как же им сейчас на руку! Горгулья как будто даже фыркнула, но безропотно отъехала в сторону, выпуская лестницу. Люциус искренне надеялся, что Макгонагалл не выскочит их встречать.

В кабинете они не провели и двух минут – схватили дремавшую на полке Распределяющую шляпу и побежали обратно вниз. Люциус даже не успел заметить, есть ли в кабинете портрет Северуса.

— Откуда ты узнал пароль? – спросил он, пытаясь угнаться за Блэком.

— От Гарри. Он рассказывал, как все закончилось… Вот, в том числе упомянул, как заходил в кабинет директора. Я решил попробовать тот же пароль, и мне повезло.

— Интересно, что бы мы делали, если бы не сработало?

— Украли бы метлу и попробовали бы проникнуть через окно?

Представив себе картину, Люциус уже даже был готов полюбить Дамблдора только за то, что, благодаря его имени, им не пришлось выкручиваться таким образом. В районе пятого этажа пришлось сделать остановку и искать укрытие, пока по лестнице бродил Филч. Но это дало немного времени, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.

— Хоркрукс можно уничтожить только вместе с содержащим его предметом, — сказал Блэк.

Шляпа, которую Блэк предусмотрительно заткнул Силенсио, смотрела на них своими складками злобно и осуждающе.

— Только уничтожить его довольно сложно. Гарри говорил лишь о двух способах – Адском пламени и яде василиска.

— Я бы мог вызвать Адское пламя, но не здесь — слишком опасно. Лучше выбрать берег полноводной реки или моря, чтобы проще было с ним совладать, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Есть вариант поинтереснее. Яд василиска есть в Хогвартсе, в Тайной комнате.

Эту страницу своей биографии Люциус желал забыть, как страшный сон, особенно сильно. Именно после того, как он с помощью дневника Лорда случайно – опять эта чертова случайность! – поспособствовал открытию Тайной комнаты, все в его жизни покатилось куда-то не туда. Не потеряй он тогда дневник, кто знает, как бы сложилась его судьба.

— Гарри говорил — чтобы ее открыть, надо знать змеиный язык. Но он и сам его почти забыл уже.

— А ты знаешь, как в нее попасть?

— Ты говоришь на парселтанге? Всегда это подозревал.

— Жаль разочаровывать тебя, Блэк, но нет, только несколько слов. Будем надеяться, этого хватит.

— Волдеморт учил?

— Не по своей воле. Он считал этот язык языком избранных, а таким избранным — только себя. Другие его знать были недостойны. Но когда тот, от кого зависит твоя жизнь, часть приказов отдает на другом языке, постараешься его хоть немного выучить.

— Все Пожиратели владели парселтангом?

— Пару особо значимых слов, вроде «убей» и «съешь», знали почти все. Так что можем попробовать пробраться в тайну из тайн Хогвартса. Кроме того, если Беллатрикс затаилась именно здесь, она может скрываться как раз там.

Такая мысль, похоже, пришла и Блэку в голову – глаза уже загорелись охотничьим азартом. Люциус и сам удивился, как он об этом не подумал раньше – более секретного места, даже после того, как там побывал Поттер, ей было бы не найти. И именно Беллатрикс единственной Лорд мог бы рассказать, как туда проникнуть. Рассказал же он Люциусу о том, что когда-то открывал Тайную комнату.

***

Из кабинки доносились рыдания. Люциус дернулся назад, но Блэк его удержал и приложил к губам палец.

— Пойдем отсюда, Блэк, — зашептал Люциус и замер – рыдания смолкли.

Сквозь дверь одной из кабинок просунулась голова заплаканной девочки в старомодных очках. Она хлюпнула носом и зло на них посмотрела.

— Что вы тут делаете? Вы тут не учитесь и не преподаете, кто вы такие? – голос у нее был пронзительный.

Про Плаксу Миртл Люциус, разумеется, слышал и даже пару раз встречал в ванной старост, но считал ниже своего достоинства с ней разговаривать. Она была некрасивой, магглорожденной и мертвой – какие у них вообще могли быть общие для разговора темы? Но вот сегодня они появились:

— Мисс Миртл, мы пришли проверить, не использует ли кто-то ваше обиталище для темных дел.

Она фыркнула, поднялась в воздух и нервно закружилась.

— Вы пришли, чтобы ее прогнать? Да? Прошу, уберите ее, эту страшную женщину. И ее младенца. Особенно младенца.

Люциус переглянулся с Блэком.

— Она что, была беременной?

— Насколько знаю, нет. Да даже если бы была, вряд ли хоркрукс сработал бы и на ребенке — он-то никого не убивал.

— Мы не знаем, как работает эта магия!

— Эй? – Миртл сделала круг под потолком. – Так вы за ней?

— Да, мисс Миртл. Спасибо за помощь, дальше мы справимся сами.

— Она обычно выходит по ночам и возвращается только под утро. Сегодня не выходила, так что… — раздался протяжный скрип, и Миртл безмолвно втянулась в потолок.

Один из рукомойников отъехал в сторону, открывая темный провал. Блэк спиной открыл одну из кабинок и скрылся внутри. Люциус последовал его примеру, только оставил небольшую щелку, чтобы видеть, что происходит. Но он мог разглядеть в нее только небольшой участок пола.

Сначала послышался тихий шлепок – будто кто-то ступил босой ногой на мокрый пол, потом дробный стук, как от когтей животного, потом еще один.

— Скоро все будет, мой Лорд. Скоро вы воспрянете вновь, — зашептал, закряхтел грубый голос, в котором Люциус при всем желании не мог узнать голос Беллатрикс. – Остался всего один дар, всего один… Я обещаю, что найду его, и мы снова будем вместе.

«Мой Лорд»? Если во что Люциус и верил, так в то, что Поттер расправился с Темным лордом раз и навсегда. Но если это не так… Он не выдержал, задрал рукав и проверил – метки действительно больше не было, только косой шрам.

Люциус не сразу понял, что снаружи стало слишком тихо.

А потом раздался протяжный скрип.

Кто-то толкнул дверцу выбранной им кабинки. Он взмахнул палочкой, но та мгновенно вылетела из его руки, а он сам застыл, не в силах пошевелиться.

Беллатрикс он бы не узнал, если бы не был уверен, что этот тощий, обтянутый серой сморщенной кожей скелет в грязной и пыльной серой мантии — именно она. Ее глаза были совершенно белыми, будто их покрыли бельма, волосы свисали мерзкой свалявшейся паклей, а нос ввалился. На ее груди висел на тонкой цепочке небольшой амулет с угловатым черным камнем.

Она напоминала ожившую инферналию, да и видимо и была ей. Страшней ее был только младенец, которого она удерживала одной рукой – со змеиным лицом, без кожи и полупрозрачный, будто призрак. В другой руке Беллатрикс сжимала палочку – Старшую палочку – Люциус сглотнул – и кончик этой палочки смотрел прямо ему в лоб.

— Смотрите-ка, мой Лорд, кто это? Неужели нас нашел этот трусливый предатель, муж моей сестры? Зачем он здесь? Мы справимся без него…

Кончик палочки гулял из стороны в сторону, будто Беллатрикс не могла решить, что с ним делать. Если бы она сняла заклинание, Люциус бы попытался заговорить ей зубы. Но тут в игру включился Блэк.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Беллатрикс успела отшатнуться, подпрыгнула, развернулась и атаковала сама. Она двигалась слишком стремительно для нормального человека, будто смерть придала ей сил, а колдовала безмолвно. Один взмах палочки – и обезоруженный Блэк отлетел в угол.

— О, наш Люциус привел друга, смотрите-ка, мой Лорд. А вот и ключ к третьему дару… Поттер отдаст за своего крестного все что угодно. Даже Малфой иногда может быть полезен, — бормотала Беллатрикс — и вдруг замерла. – Но Сириус Блэк мертв. Я сама убила его. Он был мертв, он не мог вернуться, он не знал наших тайн! – закричала вдруг она. – Круцио! – Сириус затрясся и застонал, а потом закричал.

Люциус отлично помнил, какую боль могла причинять эта палочка, и смотреть, как ей пытают Блэка, было особенно невыносимо. Он пожалел, что не может закрыть глаза, но тут же понял, что магия его больше не держит. Он попытался призвать свою палочку – тщетно, он даже не представлял, куда ее отбросило заклинанием Беллатрикс. До палочки Блэка добраться он тоже не мог – она была прямо перед Беллатрикс и за спиной корчащегося на полу Блэка.

— Круцио! Как ты смог вернуться, отвечай! – кричала она. – Круцио!

Но тот только трясся, сжимал зубы и стонал. Можно было сбежать: Беллатрикс, казалось вовсе забыла про Люциуса; всего несколько шагов — и он свободен. Можно будет привести Авроров… к трупу Блэка или к уже ничего не соображающему телу. Люциусу приходилось видеть последствия долгого Круциатуса, и он не мог, просто не мог допустить, чтобы это случилось с Блэком. Кажется, он собирался совершить самую большую в мире глупость, но эта глупость давала Блэку шанс: палочка была точно за его спиной.

— Это я его оживил, Беллатрикс. Я – настоящий Повелитель смерти и могу возвращать людей с того света.

— Что? – она резко развернулась. – Ты врешь, Малфой!

— Ты не читала газет? Не могу поверить!

— Я не вижу, идиот! Круцио!

Боль прошила от макушки и до самых пяток, Люциус рухнул на колени, но все же, все же эта боль даже близко не могла сравниться с болью от Круцио Лорда. Видимо, он преувеличил опасность для Блэка, но отступать было поздно.

Она сняла проклятье, когда терпеть стало совсем тяжело и Люциус уже был готов сорваться на крик. Он сплюнул скопившуюся во рту горечь и, стараясь не смотреть на Блэка, продолжил:

— И не слышала? Не верю, что об этом не говорили в коридорах. Не почувствовала родную кровь, когда совсем недавно заходила к нему в гости?

— Он мне не родня! И я не слушаю, что говорят все эти грязнокровки и предатели крови. У меня есть цель: вернуть нашего Лорда во всем его великолепии, а все остальное — тлен.

Она подошла к нему так близко, что Люциус почувствовал идущий от нее гнилостный запах. Он возблагодарил все небесные силы, что младенец-Лорд на ее руках молчал, иначе он мог бы струсить, но чертову не-мертвую суку Беллатрикс он уже не боялся.

— Ты сможешь воскресить моего Лорда, Малфой?

— Разумеется! – И понизил голос, надеясь, что Блэк слишком занят, чтобы расслышать его просьбу. — Но сначала ответь, куда ты дела палочку, которую выкрала из моего родового склепа?

Беллатрикс недоуменно замерла, будто не понимая, о чем идет речь, а потом рассмеялась:

— Ах, та жалкая палочка? – Люциус собрал все силы, чтобы никак не отреагировать на ее слова. – Я ее сломала от безысходности – совершенно не хотела работать. Нашла на трупе какого-то идиота другую, а ту в ярости сломала — не стоит о ней плакать. Так ты мне… нам поможешь, Люциус?

— Конечно, дорогая, я тебе помогу, — улыбнулся он и дернул на себя висевшее на ее груди украшение.

Цепочка лопнула. Камень остался в его руке, а призрачный младенец-Лорд мгновенно растаял. Беллатрикс страшно закричала, вскочила, подняла палочку, на кончике которой уже зажегся опасный зеленый огонек… и та вылетела из ее руки.

— Инкарцеро! – закончил Блэк, и завывающая, связанная Беллатрикс упала на пол.

Сам Блэк обессиленно привалился к стене. Люциус медленно поднялся. Его шатало и мутило, он поверить не мог, что у них все получилось. Блэк призвал себе ее палочку и осмотрел.

— Это то, что я думаю?

— Видимо да. Я думал, она у Поттера.

— Гарри не говорил, куда ее спрятал, так что ему ее и верну. Аврорам об этой палочке знать не стоит, согласен?

Люциус кивнул. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным. Он справился, нашел эту чертову Беллатрикс, задал ей единственный вопрос, который его интересовал, и получил честный ответ, но проблему это ничуть не решило. Что делать дальше, он не представлял. Учиться жить с призраками — или наплевать на семейную гордость, обратиться к Невыразимцам и упокоить души сотен предков раз и навсегда?

Беллатрикс завывала не хуже Плаксы Миртл и пыталась выбраться из пут. Первый Аврор в дамском туалете появился как раз в тот момент, когда Люциус помогал Блэку подняться, а тот вдруг притянул его к себе и крепко сжал в объятиях.

***

Блэк его ждал. Сидел в общем зале Аврората в кресле для посетителей и, казалось, спал.

Сначала их доставили в Мунго, где они даже успели отоспаться и прийти в себя, и только после этого пригласили в Аврорат — даже не на допрос, как объяснил Люциусу аврор Фоули, а на беседу. Особых отличий Люциус не заметил, разве что этот Фоули не пытался выставить его действия в дурном свете и не грозил Азкабаном.

Люциус рассказал все максимально честно, надеясь, что его показания не будут сильно отличаться от показаний Блэка, и что тот вспомнит его просьбу и не будет говорить о проблемах в поместье. Фоули записал его ответы, задал пару пустяковых уточняющих вопросов – и отпустил. Как будто поимка Беллатрикс сделала в его глазах Люциуса честным человеком.

— После такого хочется только одного – напиться, — сказал Блэк, не открывая глаз.

— Ты хоть нормально себя чувствуешь, чтобы отметить победу?

— Более чем.

— Пойдешь домой, будешь праздновать с любимым крестником?

— С Гарри я уже дважды переговорил – и в Мунго, и здесь. Домой он меня сегодня не ждет. Не оставлю же я тебя, такого прекрасного, одного в этот вечер.

Люциус усмехнулся. Драко тоже забегал к нему в Мунго, долго возмущался его безответственностью, но, когда убедился, что с отцом все в порядке, снова исчез. Люциус даже не успел удивиться столь бурному и краткому визиту – должно быть, в Пророке опять напечатали что-то не то.

— И компания призраков тебя не смутит? Беллатрикс все еще жива, проблема – не решена.

— У меня есть мощная палочка, чтобы они нам не мешали, — Блэк подмигнул.

— Ты не отдал ее Поттеру?

— Пока она мне нужна самому. Потом отдам. Днем раньше, днем позже — какая разница?

— Действительно. Тогда пойдем, тысячелетние погреба дома Малфоев определенно будут вам рады, мистер Блэк.

Родной дом встретил тишиной и запустением, но преобразился, стоило вызвать эльфов и потребовать подать праздничный ужин. Хотя, с другой стороны, особого повода для празднования у Люциуса не было. По-хорошему, ему было плевать на Беллатрикс. В то, что ей даже со всеми дарами смерти удастся вернуть Лорда, не верилось. Она была опасной сумасшедшей, но именно опасности для себя и своей семьи Люциус не чувствовал, победа над ней не давала ему ничего. Старшая палочка в ее руках казалась вовсе не такой страшной, как в руках Темного лорда.

Люциус еще помнил разговор между Поттером и Лордом в большом зале, помнил, что Старшая палочка принадлежала именно Поттеру, а с ним Беллатрикс не сражалась. Она где-то ее стащила, нашла тайник и просто взяла ее, как раньше ее украл сам Лорд. Но что, если палочку отобрать у вора? Станет ли тот, кто отобрал, владельцем?

Вино им подали сразу в гостиной. Блэк взял бокал, отсалютовал за удачное разрешение проблемы с Беллатрикс и опустился в кресло. Он коротко рассказал, что узнал от Поттера: Распределяющую шляпу забрали Невыразимцы, постараются избавить ее от хоркрукса, не повредив ценный артефакт; сама Беллатрикс кажется Аврорам совершенно невменяемой, и ходят слухи, что ее скорее ждет Мунго, чем Азкабан, но есть опасения, что в этом случае общественность придет за ее головой; Невыразимцы мечтают заполучить и ее саму, но пока тщетно.

— Авроры так до конца и не понимают, как нас занесло в Хогвартс, но подозревают, что мы что-то утаили. Правда, Гарри сказал, что особо допытываться не спешат – результат всех более чем устраивает.

— Надеюсь, это действительно так. Есть там один аврор — кажется, мечтает меня посадить уже за одну фамилию.

— Только один? Да ты счастливчик, Малфой.

Люциус рассмеялся. Да уж, счастливчик: жена сбежала, сын до сих пор на него в обиде, старинная семейная реликвия утеряна безвозвратно, даже единственный трофей – мотоцикл Сириуса Блэка – он умудрился утопить, Старшая палочка досталась не ему, а Воскрешающий камень, видно, так и остался на полу туалета развлекать Плаксу Миртл. Ничего он так и не добился, кроме бокала вина и пары поцелуев с Блэком.

На ужин они остались в той же гостиной. К счастью, времени, чтобы подготовить несколько перемен блюд, у эльфов не было, поэтому они ограничились лишь парой закусок, мясом с гарниром и десертом. Люциус был голоден, но еда едва лезла в горло, поэтому он больше налегал на вино и легкие закуски. Блэк вел себя точно так же.

Они поговорили о Нарциссе, и Люциус уже даже без сожаления признал, что брак, видно, не получится спасти, и успел заметить мелькнувшую на губах Блэка довольную ухмылку.

— Что ж, когда я увидел вас впервые на школьном дворе целующимися, подумал, что разбежитесь через пару дней, уж слишком вы были похожи. Ошибся на несколько лет.

— Мы вовсе не были похожи!

— Да ну? Две напыщенных, но красивых блондинки. Скажи, ты ее никогда с зеркалом не путал?

Люциус засмеялся:

— Я даже и не знаю — ты оскорбляешь ее или делаешь комплимент мне?

— А это уже тебе решать, Малфой.

Но их беседу прервали. Резко похолодало, несмотря на жарко растопленный камин, и в гостиную один за другим начали вплывать призраки. Блэк вытащил Старшую палочку и взмахнул точь-в-точь, как день назад ночью. Призраки исчезли мгновенно, буквально испарились, будто Блэк их испепелил.

— Надеюсь, одного заклинания хватит на всю ночь, — сказал он, возвращая палочку за пазуху.

— Или не на одну, — добавил Люциус, но в это почему-то не верилось.

Как бы ни сильна была Старшая палочка, но и у нее были видимые ограничения.

— Кстати, чем, помимо обучения езде на байке, ты собираешься заняться?

— Честно говоря, еще недавно я думал прожигать жизнь, мотаться по стране на байке, знакомиться с людьми, смотреть новые места, но твое происшествие с беседкой… Как ты там говорил? Магическая архитектура? С новой палочкой, уверен, у меня определенно все шансы войти в историю.

Люциус едва не поперхнулся. Он же не может говорить серьезно?

— Тебе, Малфой, я свои услуги предлагаю первому. Мне кажется, у тебя тут давно не было ремонта. Думаю, хоть одно крыло дома ты вполне можешь отдать под модернизацию. Построю тебе тут… Уилтширский глаз? Или тебе больше нравится Малфоевский глаз?.. Не хочешь утереть нос магглам?

Блэк говорил это все с таким серьезным лицом, что Люциус даже почти поверил, даже попытался представить себе, как это могло бы выглядеть, и пришел в натуральный ужас. Но тут Блэк заржал.

— Да забудь, я честно не знаю, что делать. Деньги – есть, больше мне их не надо. Ты сам-то чем собираешься заниматься, Малфой? Раньше вроде как из Министерства не вылезал, но теперь тебе туда путь закрыт.

— Моя семья всегда коллекционировала старинные артефакты, давно пора с ними разобраться. Что-то продать, что-то докупить.

— Тебе ж запрещено заниматься темной магией.

— Далеко не все артефакты темные, займусь теми, что не приведут меня в Азкабан. Или ты предлагаешь свою помощь?

— Нет, коллекционирование это как-то совсем не для меня. Вот поиски – да.

— Но это связанные вещи: где искатели сокровищ – там и те, кто их покупает и собирает.

— Навязываешься в напарники, Малфой?

Люциус рассмеялся, а потом подумал, что это не такая плохая идея. В семейных дневниках ему не раз попадалась информация о спрятанных по всему миру артефактах. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло попытаться их отыскать, но сейчас…

— Кстати, ты заметил, Малфой? Твои друзья все еще не вернулись.

— Это еще ни о чем не говорит, Блэк. У них вся ночь впереди.

Блэк помолчал, качая в ладони бокал с остатками вина.

— Так почему ты солгал, Малфой?

— Я…

— Ты, наверное, думал, что я без сознания или что ты так тихо говоришь, что я не услышу, но ты ошибся. Я слышал, что ты спрашивал у Беллатрикс. Ни о каком проклятье речь не шла, только о какой-то палочке.

— Ну… считай, это и было проклятьем. Эта стерва перед атакой на Хогвартс, когда мы все, благодаря твоему крестнику, остались без палочек, забралась в наш семейный склеп и утащила палочку основателя рода. С тех пор призраки всех поколений Малфоев ходят за мной по пятам и требуют вернуть украденную реликвию.

— Но ее больше нет. Беллатрикс ее уничтожила.

— Чертова сука.

— Но это не объясняет, почему ты считал, что та осталась жива. Так как ты узнал?

Наверное, дело было в том, что Люциус слишком устал и слишком много выпил, но ему почему-то захотелось сказать, наконец, правду. Если с кем-то и стоило поступать честно, то только с тем, кто тебе дорог. А Люциус уже готов был признать себе, что Блэк стал ему близок, как никто.

— Потому что тем ритуалом, которым вернул к жизни тебя, я собирался вызвать Беллатрикс. Мне нужна была она, я о тебе даже не думал…

— Да! Я знал, что никакой чертовой любовью тут и не пахнет! Чертов расчет и еще более чертова случайность. – Блэк допил вино и вдруг с размаху швырнул бокал на пол.

— Блэк…

— Вот теперь все сходится. Решил сыграть на публику, завоевать себе хорошую репутацию, и воспользоваться мной, чтобы найти Беллатрикс. Ну… я даже почти не разочарован, в итоге у тебя почти все получилось.

В его голосе звучала такая горечь, что у Люциуса екнуло сердце.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, за приятное приключение, но, наверное, на этом наше близкое знакомство можно приостановить, — он поднялся, и Люциус понял, что еще мгновение, и все будет кончено.

Он аппарировал с места прямо к Блэку и сжал его в объятьях.

— Отпусти! – тот дернулся.

— Сначала скажу, прежде чем ты исчезнешь. Да, я звал Беллатрикс, но ты бы знал, как я сейчас счастлив, что на зов откликнулся именно ты. Из всех Блэков, это мог быть кто угодно – твой дядя, твой брат, твои родители – они все Блэки. Но откликнулся ты — и воскрес. И я благодарен даже не знаю кому за это. А тебе — и за байк, и за то музыкальное кафе, и за Лондон, и за новую беседку, и даже за тот шлем с павлином. И за те три поцелуя, что ты со мной разделил.

— Четыре, Малфой. Их было четыре, ты даже такую ерунду посчитать не способен.

Люциус отпустил руки. Он ждал, что Блэк сейчас исчезнет, но тот только развернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я ненавижу ложь, Малфой. А ты всегда будешь хитрить и изворачиваться. Не думаю, что на твой зов откликнулись бы мои родители или мой брат. Думаешь, случайно мой первый любовник был похож на тебя?

Люциус неуверенно усмехнулся. Это что же, получается: Блэк и так давно был в него влюблен?

— И после этого ты так долго сопротивлялся попыткам тебя соблазнить?

— Мне кажется, я вообще не сопротивлялся.

Люциус так и не понял, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем, но, когда их губы соприкоснулись, он осознал, что прощен. Что бы он там ни думал себе изначально, сейчас для него имели значение совершенно другие вещи. Он хотел Сириуса Блэка, готов был себе в этом признаться и определенно пойти дальше своих фантазий. Поэтому, когда ладонь Блэка по-хозяйски сжала его ягодицу, он только с еще большей страстью ответил на поцелуй.

— Так понимаю, ты хорошо знаешь, что делать? – пробормотал Люциус, когда на миг оторвался от столь соблазнительных губ.

— Можешь не сомневаться, — ответил Блэк, прижал его к себе и аппарировал обоих прямо в спальню.

***

Это было как первый раз, но это и был их первый раз.

Блэк выпутывал его из мантий, шейных платков, подштанников и сорочек. Он сам – буквально сорвал с него рубашку, помог стащить его странные маггловские штаны – в памяти всплыло и снова исчезло странное слово джинсы. Нет, определенно, сейчас Люциуса интересовала совсем не одежда, а это жилистое, поджарое тело под ней — чуть желтоватая от света ламп и свечей кожа с темными волосками, мышцы, напрягающиеся под рукой, горошины сосков, один из которых Люциус втянул в рот, а потом чуть прикусил зубами. Блэк так сладко от этого зашипел.

Люциус редко вел себя в постели столь активно, но с Блэком все было иначе, совсем иначе. Его хотелось трогать, гладить, сжимать, целовать, тереться о него носом, вдыхая запах, слегка кусать, облизывать, пробуя солоноватую кожу на вкус. Блэк не отставал, и именно он первым стащил с Люциуса трусы и обхватил ладонью изнывающий от недостатка прикосновений член.

Люциус застонал. Показалось, что именно об этом он мечтал всю жизнь.

— Как ты хочешь, Малфой? Просто потискаемся или…

— Или, Блэк, или… — прохрипел он и неловко, одной рукой – вторую Блэк придавил – попытался снять с него трусы, но тот справился сам и отшвырнул их куда-то за кровать.

Блэк перевернул Люциуса на спину, покрывая мелкими поцелуями всю шею – от линии челюсти и до самой ямки между ключиц, одновременно ладонью медленно скользя по их членам.

— Хочешь, я тебя трахну, Малфой? Ты бы знал, сколько я об этом мечтал…

Люциус приоткрыл зажмуренные глаза и посмотрел в раскрасневшееся лицо Блэка. Он бы и сам был не прочь его трахнуть, но сегодня пусть делает как хочет — мечты должны сбываться, — и он неуверенно кивнул.

Но он никак не ожидал, что Блэк поставит его кверху задницей на четвереньки. Как-то Люциус представлял это себе немного иначе. Но уже через минуту забыл и о стыде, и о гордости, и о неудобстве и просто стонал в ответ уверенные движения его языка и пальцев. Член едва ли не вжимался в живот, и Блэк не обделял вниманием и его, продолжая целовать, мять и едва ли не облизывать его задницу.

— Блэк… Блэк… — шептал в подушку Люциус.

Наверное, было кощунственно использовать Старшую палочку для создания смазки, но тогда их это ничуть не смутило. Смазки получилось много, расслабиться получилось легко, и Блэк почти без боли протолкнул свой немаленький член в Люциуса.

Было неудобно, тесно, не слишком приятно, но когда Блэк застонал, этот стон отдался дрожью в самом Люциусе. Движения были сначала медленными, осторожными, Блэк будто берег его, лишь чуть раскачивался, позволяя привыкнуть и к размеру, и к ощущениям. Его ладони сначала лежали у Люциуса на ягодицах, но потом он изменил позу, притянул к себе ближе и обхватил одной рукой его член.

— Малфой… ты бы знал. Ты бы только знал… — шептал он в исступлении, зарываясь носом в волосы.

Боль и неудобство отступали, а возбуждение становилось все сильнее. Блэк постепенно наращивал темп, не забывая и о члене Люциуса, скользя по нему ладонью, а Люциус ощущал, как внутри разливается жар. Удовольствие разгоралось медленно, но становилось таким отчаянно острым, что он не выдержал и закричал.

— Да… — вторил его крику Блэк, покрывая поцелуями плечи. – Да…

Волосы липли ко лбу, пальцы и колени скользили по простыни, а Люциус, забывшись, уже начал подаваться назад, встречая каждый толчок. В голове помутилось, перед глазами – темнело, но ему было хорошо, так хорошо. Слишком хорошо. И Люциус кончил, стиснув на подушке зубы, когда Блэк начал долбить в совершенно бешенном ритме.

— О, Люц! – прошептал Блэк, вжимаясь лбом в его спину и орошая изнутри семенем.

***

Люциус проснулся посреди ночи от холода. Он завернулся в одеяло, прижался к теплому боку Сириуса, но понял, что это не поможет, когда сквозь стену вошел первый призрак, а за ним еще и еще.

— Отдай нам, отдай нам, — шептали они.

— Великий дар. Правильный откуп. Хороший дар, — вторили на разные голоса призраки, собираясь возле Блэка.

Они тянули к нему руки, точнее не к нему – к палочке. Старшая палочка — ожившая сказка, опасный дар самой Смерти, которой мечтали обладать столь многие. Считали, что в ней сосредоточена сама сила магии. Люциус смотрел, как призраки тянут к ней руки, слышал их просьбы, и к нему пришло озарение. Правда, сделать, он ничего не успел – Блэк проснулся и схватил палочку.

— Подожди! – Люциус удержал его за руку.

— Что? Сейчас я их выгоню, и поспим спокойно, до утра точно должно хватить…

— Они смирились с потерей, но им нужна замена. Они теперь хотят Старшую палочку.

— Да ты шутишь? Малфой, то что мы переспали, не значит, что я еще и палочку тебе отдам, особенно такую. Она принадлежит Гарри.

— Она принадлежит Смерти. И отдать нужно не мне, а им. А даже мертвые Малфои с трудом отказываются от своего. Никто и никогда не узнает где она, никто не сможет использовать снова, она будет спрятана надежней, чем в тайнике у твоего Поттера.

— Ну как никто? Я буду знать, и ты.

— И оба будем знать, к чему приведет попытка забрать ее. Ее можно будет использовать только в самом крайнем случае, когда дело реально коснется жизни и смерти.

— Слушай…

— Да, я понимаю, что ты мне не доверяешь. Если хочешь, могу поклясться тебе самой магией, что никогда не возьму ее без твоего разрешения, но только ты должен будет дать такую же.

— Да не нужно никаких клятв. Еще про Нерушимый обет, скажи. Мне…

— Палочка опасна, и мне кажется, ты уже об этом знаешь. Сириус, хотя бы задумайся, о таком варианте.

Сириус не отвечал, продолжая сжимать палочку. Заполонившие спальню призраки все тянули и тянули к ней руки, их вой и шепот становился все громче.

— Нам! Отдайте нам! Дар, великий дар.

— Хорошо.

Сердце Люциуса от радости едва не перевернулось.

— Но только я не отдам, а продам тебе эту палочку, Малфой. А потом, мы вместе отнесем ее в твой склеп, я правильно помню? И запечатаем его нашей кровью, твоей и моей, чтобы только совместно мы могли его открыть. Ну, как, согласен?

— И сколько же ты хочешь за нее?

— О, сущую ерунду – один сломанный байк.

Люциусу засмеялся, но тут же остановился: на мгновение показалось, что это слишком большая цена. Показалось, что стоит байку покинуть поместье, и Блэк тоже не появится в нем больше никогда, но тот вдруг добавил:

— Правда стоять он будет пока у тебя, и, надеюсь, в поездках ты мне тоже составишь компанию.

— На таких условиях — согласен, — сказал Люциус, и они скрепили договор горячим поцелуем.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lucius came to Grimmauld Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235541) by [nezumivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumivi/pseuds/nezumivi)




End file.
